EL REGRESO DE SHINJI EL VENGADOR
by carlos2013-duran
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA EN LA QUE SHINJI REGRESARA AL PASADO DESPUÉS DEL TERCER IMPACTO EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA CONTRA LOS QUE LO HICIERON SUFRIR HABRÁ HAREM Y SHINJI SERA TODO UN BADASS
1. Chapter 1

NEÓN GÉNESIS EVANGELION Y TODOS SU PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A GAINAX

CAPITULO 1 EL NACER DE UN DEMONIO VENGATIVO

-HUMANO HABLANDO- "HUMANO PENSANDO"

SHINJI IKARI SE ENCONTRABA PENSANDO EN LO QUE PASO HACE SOLO UNOS MINUTOS

-FLASBACK HACE UNOS MINUTOS

SHINJI ESTABA EN UN LUGAR OSCURO DESPUÉS DE HABER CAUSADO EL TERCER IMPACTO Y FRENTE A EL ESTABA REI AYANAMI Y ESTA LE DIJO

-SHINJI DIME QUE DESEAS Y YO TE LO DARÉ

-DE QUE HABLAS REI EN DONDE ESTAMOS

-ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE

-COMO QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE !RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA¡

-TSK ESTAMOS EN UN ESPACIO ESPECIAL QUE YO CREE PARA HABLAR CONTIGO

-EN DONDE ESTAN TODOS LOS DEMÁS"PREGUNTO SHINJI"

-MEJOR TE LO MOSTRARE

SHINJI ESTABA CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS COMO PLATOS POR LO QUE VE "QUE ES ESTO" PENSÓ SHINJI

LO QUE VIO FUE UN TOKYO 3 DESTRIDO Y UN MAR ROJO DE LCL

-REI QUE ES ESTO ES UNA BROMA

-NO SHINJI ESTO ES EL RESULTADO DE TUS ACCIONES, ESTO PASO PORQUE TU ASÍ LO DESEASTE

-QUE? YO NO DESEE ESTO MIENTES¡

SHINJI NO PODIA CREER LO QUE REI LE DECÍA

-SI ESTO ES EL RESULTADO DE TU DEBILIDAD TU MIEDO Y POR ULTIMO TU DESEO DE NO SER LASTIMADO TODO ESO LLEVO A QUE AHORA TODOS ESTÉN EN ESE MAR DE LCL

-ESO NO ES CIERTO ES VERDAD QUE TENIA MIEDO POR Y SOY DÉBIL Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTA SE LASTIMADO PERO YO NO DESEE ESTO

-NO PUEDES MENTIRME SHINJI YO E VISTO TU INTERIOR Y SE QUE QUERÍAS QUE TODOS DESAPARECIERAN PARA QUE NADIE PUDIERA HACERTE DAÑO PERO TAMBIÉN VI QUE QUIERES CAMBIARTE POR ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE

SHINJI PENSO POR UN MOMENTO

"DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO YO QUERÍA QUE TODOS DESAPARECIERAN ESO NO... PERO Y SI ES VERDAD ENTONCES YO SOY CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE TODOS TENGO QUE HACER ALGO PAR QUE TODOS VUELVAN"

-YA TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ES LO QUE EN REALIDAD DESEAS

-A QUE TE REFERÍAS AL DECIR QUE ME DARÍAS LO QUE DESEO

-LO QUE DIGO ES QUE COMO VI EN TU MENTE QUE TU NO SOLO DESEAS QUE TODOS DESAPARECIERAN SINO QUE TAMBIÉN QUIERES CAMBIAR TU PERSONALIDAD POR UNA MAS FUERTE Y DEJAR DE SER UN HAMBRE PATÉTICO PENSÉ QUE TAL VES SI TE DEJARA ELEGIR QUE HACER A PARTIR DE AHORA SERIAS MAS FELIZ DESPUÉS DE TODO TU FELICIDAD ES LO QUE MAS DESEO

-POR QUE DESEAS MI FELICIDAD

-POR QUE YO FUI CREADA POR TI POR ESO MI PRIORIDAD ES CUMPLIR TODOS TUS DESEOS PARA HACERTE FELIZ

-DIME PUEDES CUMPLIR CUALQUIER DESEO

-SI POR EJEMPLO PODRÍA CREAR UN MUNDO DONDE TODOS TE AMEN O DARTE PODER Y INTELIGENCIA SOBRE HUMANAS TAMBIÉN PUEDO REGRESAR EN EL TIEMPO PUEDO DARTE LO QUE QUIERAS

"DARME LO QUE QUIERA ESO ES CONVENIENTE PODRÍA VENGARME DE MI PADRE Y TODOS LOS QUE ME HICIERON SUFRIR Y TAMBIÉN SALVAR A TODOS LOS QUE MURIERON POR CULPA MÍA DE MI PADRE Y DE SEELE PODRÍA PERO ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE A NADIE LE IMPORTO QUE YO SUFRIERA POR QUE DEBERÍA IMPORTARME LO QUE LE PASE A TODOS LOS DEMÁS CREO QUE ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD SER FELIZ"

-PUEDES CUMPLIR TODOS LOS DESEOS QUE TENGA

-SI NO IMPORTA SI SON UNO O UN MILLÓN TODOS TU DESEOS SERÁN CUMPLIDOS SIN IMPORTAR SI SON DESTRUIR EL PLANETA O CONVERTIRTE EN UN SER INMORTAL

"JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJJAJ RIÓ MALVADA MENTE SHINJI PARA SUS ADENTROS"

-ENTONCES QUIERO QUE ME DES UNA INTELIGENCIA LOS MAS ALTA POSIBLE Y TODOS LOS CONOCIMIENTOS QUE TENGAS Y ME DEVUELVAS AL DÍA EN QUE MI PADRE ME DEJO EN LA CASA DE MIS TÍOS"MI VENGANZA COMENZARA POR ESE PAR DE BASTARDOS Y MIS PRIMO JAJAJJA"

-COMO ORDENE

-FIN FLASBACK

NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON UN SHINJI DE 4 AÑOS QUE ESTA APUNTO DE SER ABANDONADO POR SU PADRE NE LAS CASA DE SUS TÍOS PERO A DIFERENCIA DE LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESTO PASO SHINJI NO ESTA LLORANDO EN SU LUGAR TIENE UNA SONRISA PARECIDA A LA DE UN DEMONIO QUE ESTA VIENDO A LAS ALMAS QUE VA A ATORMENTAR Y SU PADRE SE PERCATO DE ESTO Y PREGUNTO

-QUE PASA SHINJI POR QUE ESTAS TAN FELIZ ?

-NO ES NADA PADRE ES SOLO QUE ESTOY FELIZ DE CONOCER A MAS MIEMBROS DE MI FAMILIA

-YA VEO ENTONCES ESPERO QUE TE PORTES BIEN Y NO CAUSES PROBLEMAS A TUS TÍOS Y TE LLEVES BIEN CON TU PRIMO

-SI PADRE

-OK SHINJI VOLVERÉ POR TI EN UNA SEMANA

-SI PADRE"CLARO QUE NO MALDITO BASTARDO AHORA PUEDO VER CLARAMENTE ATREVAS DE TU MENTIRA Y TU SONRISA FALSA"

Y ASÍ GENDO IKARI SE FUE ABANDONANDO A SU DEDIL Y TONTO HIJO CON LA INTENCIÓN DE SOMETERLO A UNA INFANCIA DE MALTRATO Y SOLEDAD PARA DESPUÉS USARLO EN SU PLAN DE INSTRUMENTALISACION HUMANA... O ESO PENSABA LO QUE EN REALIDAD HABÍA ECHO ERA ENTREGAR A UN DEMONIO LLENO DE SED DE VENGANZA A UNA INDEFENSA FAMILIA

PASADOS 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE QUE GENDO IKARI SU FUERA Y DEJARA AL SHINJI DE CUATRO AÑOS SOLO SHINJI COMENZÓ A PENSAR QUE SERIA BUENO COMO VENGANZA PAR SUS TÍOS Y DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO UNA IDEA ENTRO EN SU MENTE SHINJI MIRO A SU PRIMITO Y RECORDÓ COMO LO INSULTABA Y INSTABA A LOS OTROS NIÑOS GOLPEARLO

"TU ME AYUDARAS EN MI VENGANZA PRIMITO CIERTO JAJAJJAJAJAJJA"

UN AÑO A PASADO DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE PUSO EN MARCHA SU PLAN PARA VENGARSE DE SUS TÍOS Y SU PRIMO

SU PLAN ERA PRIMERO HACER QUE SU PRIMO SE CONVIRTIERA EN UN ANTISOCIAL HACIENDO QUE TODOS LOS CHICOS QUE ERAN SUS AMIGOS SE LE ODIARAN Y LE HAGAN BULLYING COSA QUE FUE MUY FÁCIL YA QUE EL TENIA UNA INTELIGENCIA INHUMANA Y CONOCIMIENTO DE LA MAYORÍA DE COSAS IMPORTANTE YA QUE MUCHAS DE LAS CONOCIMIENTOS QUE REY LE DIO ERAN INÚTILES PARA SU PROPÓSITO DE VENGANZA Y FELICIDAD PERO BUENO A LO QUE IBA SHINJI MANIPULO A LOS AMIGOS DE SU PRIMO CAUSÁNDOLE UNA GRAN DEPRESIÓN Y ESA ERA LA PRIMERA PARTE DE SU PLAN AHORA SOLO TENIA QUE ESPERAR UNOS CUANTOS AÑOS MAS PARA SU FASE DOS

9 AÑOS AVÍAN PASADO Y AHORA SHINJI TENIA 14 AÑOS Y SU PRIMITO SEGUÍA SIENDO UN PARIA DEPRIMIDO MIENTRAS QUE EL VIVÍA LA VIDA BUENA CON LAS MEJORES NOTAS DE SU COLEGIO Y ERA EL MEJOR EN DEPORTES SI SHINJI ERA BUENO EN DEPORTES YA QUE EN LOS CONOCIMIENTOS DE REI VENÍAN FORMAS DE ENTRENAR SU CUERPO DE MANERA ADECUADA PARA TENER UN BUEN FÍSICO SIN SER MUY MUSCULOSO PERO TAMPOCO UN FLACUCHO ERA MUY POPULAR ENTRE LOS PROFESORES Y TAMBIÉN LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS YA QUE SU CARISMA Y ELOCUENCIA ERAN COMO LOS DE UN PUTO MESÍAS LLEGANDO INCLUSO A TENER UN CLUB DE FANS Y COMO ESTE ERA UN SHINJI QUE QUERÍA SER FELIZ Y YA NO ERA UN NIÑO TONTO QUE NO TENIA LOS HUEVOS PARA HABLARLE A UNA MUJER COMO UN HOMBRE EL YA SE HABÍA ACOSTADO CON TODO SU CLUB DE FANS Y SI QUE SABIA COMO COMPLACER A UNA MUJER YA QUE EN LOS CONOCIMIENTOS DE REI ESTABA EL COMO COMPLACERLAS DE LA MEJOR MANERA SI SU VIDA ERA LA MEJOR Y ESO A SUS TIOS NO LES GUSTABA QUE EL TUVIERA MEJOR VIDA QUE SU PRIMITO Y HABÍAN INTENTADO POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS POSIBLES ARRUINAR SU FELIZ VIDA PERO CLARO EL ERA EL SER MAS INTELIGENTE DEL PLANETA Y TODO FRACASO Y NO SOLO FRACASO SINO QUE LOGRO HACERLOS QUEDAR MAL FRENTE A LOS DEMÁS ADULTOS DEL ÁREA COMO ESA VES QUE INTENTARON HACERLO QUEDAR COMO UN IDIOTA DELANTE DE UNOS INVITADOS Y LO PUSIERON A COMPETIR CONTRA SU PRIMO Y UNA VES MAS HAY QUE RESALTAR QUE SHINJI ES EL SER MAS INTELIGENTE DEL PLANETA Y OBVIAMENTE LOS DEJO EN RIDÍCULO Y A SU PRIMO COMO UN IDIOTA INTENTARON MUCHAS COSAS MAS PERO ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE

SHINJI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTA EN UN MOTEL CON DOS DE SUS PROFESORAS TENIENDO UN ENCUENTRO SEXUAL MUY PERO QUE MUY CALIENTE PASADAS TRES HORA DE SEXO DURO SHINJI ESTABA PENSANDO EN QUE ERA HORA DE PONER EN MARCHA SU FASE DOS DEL PLAN DE VENGANZA CONTRA SUS TIOS Y SU PRIMO

SHINJI SE PARO DE LA CAMA SE VISTIÓ Y SALIO DEL MOTEL DEJANDO A SUS DOS PROFESORAS DORMIDAS Y SATISFECHAS

SE DIRIJO A UNA CASA DONDE ESTABAN UNOS HOMBRES QUE PARECÍAN MUY PELIGROSOS SALUDO A LOS DOS HOMBRES CON APARIENCIA PELIGROSA EN LA ENTRADA Y LOS HOMBRES RESPONDIERON

-BUENOS DÍAS SHINJI-SAMA EN QUE LE PODEMOS AYUDAR HOY

-VINE A VER A SU JEFE

-POR FAVOR SIGA ME SHINJI-SAMA LO LLEVARE CON NUESTRO JEFE

SHINJI SIGUIÓ AL HOMBRE QUE IBA VESTIDO DE NEGRO COMO SI FUERA A UN FUNERAL, LLEGARON A UNA PUERTA Y DENTRO HABÍAN TRES HOMBRES UNO DE ELLOS ERA UN ANCIANO CON UNA APARIENCIA BASTANTE RUDA Y LOS OTROS ERAN HOMBRES JÓVENES QUE TENÍAN CARA DE QUERER MATAR A TODO EL QUE LOS MOLESTARA Y TODOS ESTABAN VESTIDOS DE NEGRO

-QUE HAY VIEJO VINE A PEDIRTE UN FAVOR

-NO ME LLAMES VIEJO MOCOSO AUN QUE TENGA 70 AÑOS AUN SOY UN MUY RESPETADO JEFE YAKUSA

SI ESE VIEJO ERA UN JEFE YAKUSA SE PREGUNTARAN QUE HACE SHINJI CON LOS YAKUSA PUES MUY SIMPLE SHINJI ES UN MUY BUEN CHICO QUE HACE TRATOS CON LOS CARTELES COLOMBIANOS Y MEXICANOS EN NOMBRE DE LA YAKUSA JAPONES ASÍ ES COMO SHINJI SE A LABRADO UN NOMBRE EN EL BAJO MUNDO DE LAS DROGAS

-DIME MOCOSO QUE QUIERES DE MI

-TRANQUILO NO TE VOY A PEDIR NADA GRANDE

-ENSERIO LA ULTIMA VES QUE ME PEDISTE UN FAVOR FUE QUE ENVIARA UNOS HOMBRES A VIOLAR A TU TÍA ESO ME COSTO QUE AHORA TAMBIÉN SE ME BUSQUE POR ORDENAR LA VIOLACIÓN DE UNA MUJER YA QUE ESOS MALPARIDOS SE DEJARON ATRAPAR Y SOLTARON LA LENGUA

-YA YA ESOS HOMBRE YA PERDIERON SUS LENGUAS Y SUS PENES Y SUS CABEZAS Y ADEMAS TU NO SERAS ARRESTADO SE TE OLVIDA QUE TIENES A TODA LA POLI COMPRADA Y EL PRIMER MINISTRO TAMBIÉN ESTA EN TU BOLSILLO

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE NO QUIERO LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN NO ES BUENO

-ESPERA ESPERA NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE TUS EMPLEADOS SEAN UNOS PENDEJOS Y UNOS SOPLONES

-EN ESO TIENES RAZÓN AHORA DIME QUE QUIERES

-PUES BUENOS RECUERDA A MI PRIMITO EL QUE SUFRE DE DEPRESIÓN

-EL QUE SUFRE DE DEPRESIÓN POR TU CULPA

-QUE MALO ERES OJI-SAN SHINJI ES UN CHICO BUENO, PERO BUENE LO QUE QUIERO QUE HAGAS QUE QUE LE DES UNA DE TUS PASTILLAS UNA DE ESES QUE ES ADICTIVA Y QUE TE VUELVE MUY MUY VIOLENTO CUANDO NO LA TOMAS

-QUE TRAMOS MOCOS

-QUIERO QUE SE VUELVA UN PUTO ADICTO Y LUEGO LO PERSUADIRÉ PARA QUE MATE A SUS PADRES PERO CLARO EL NO SABRÁ QUE YO LO INCITE A QUE LOS MATARA Y CUANDO LA POLICÍA LLEGUE Y SE DEN CUENTA QUE ES DROGADICTO NO ABRA SOSPECHAS ASIA MI PERSONA COMPRENDES ASÍ QUE MANDA A UNO DE TUS CAMELLOS A QUE LE OFREZCA TU MIERDA PERO EL TIENE QUE TOMARLA VOLUNTARIAMENTE NADA DE OBLIGARLO TIENES QUE MANDAR A ALGUIEN QUE LO HAGA CREER QUE ESA DROGA LO HARÁ SENTIRSE MEJOR

EL JEFE YAKUSA ESTABA ATÓNITO SABIA QUE EL NIÑO FRENTE A EL NO ERA NORMAL NO DESPUÉS DE VER COMO TORTURO A ESOS TIPOS QUE SOLTARON LA LENGUA SOBRE LA VIOLACIÓN DE SU TÍA PERO ESTO ERA INCREÍBLE EL QUERÍA HACER QUE SU PRIMO MATARA A SUS TIOS COMO PODÍA SER TAN MALÉVOLO UN NIÑO DE APENAS 14 AÑOS... NO EL NO ERA UN NIÑO ERA UN DEMONIO EN EL CUERPO DE UN NIÑO

-ESA BIEN LO ARE PERO TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR UN MILLÓN DE YEN

-QUE ERES UN PUTO TACAÑO YO SOY EL QUE TE A AYUDADO A LLEGAR A TU PUESTO ACTUAL COMO PUEDES COBRARME POR ALGO TAN SENCILLO

-YA SABES LOS NEGOCIOS SON UN TEMA APARTE DE NUESTRA AMISTAD

-BIEN DESPUÉS TE LOS ENVIÓ A TU CUENTA ENTONCES NOS VEMOS OTRO DÍA

SHINJI SALIO DE LA CASA ESTILO JAPONES QUE MAS BIEN PARECÍA UN PUTO CASTILLO POR LO GRANDE QUE ERA EN LA ENTRADA SE DESPIDIÓ DE LOS GUARDIAS MIENTRAS LLEVABA UNA SONRISA DEMONÍACA

CINCO MESES PASARON CON RAPIDEZ DESDE QUE SHINJI HABLO CON EL JEFE YAKUSA Y TODO IBA COMO LO PLANEADO EL PRIMITO ERA UN ADICTO DE PRIMERA CLASE Y EL SE HABÍA ENCARGADO QUE TO EL MUNDO LO SUPIERA CLARO DE UNA FORMA DISCRETA PARA QUE NADIE SOSPECHARA DE EL Y NO SOLO ESO EL YA HABÍA COMENZADO A INCITAR A SU PRIMO A MATAR A SUS TÍOS Y TODO SALIO A PEDIR DE BOCA COMO LO HIZO ES SECRETO

Y HOY ERA EL DÍA PROMETIDO SHIJI ESTABA EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES PENSANDO EN COMO SE VERÍAN LOS CUERPOS DE SUS TÍOS MUERTOS ENTONCES SONÓ LA CAMPANA QUE MARCABA EL FIN DE LAS CLASES CUANDO SE DISPONÍA A SALIR CON RUMBO A SU CASA UNA DE SU FANS LE BLOQUEO EL CAMINO

-QUE QUIERES DELEGADA-PREGUNTO SHINJI

-ES QUE QUISIERA DECIRTE ALGO EN PRIVADO-DIJO LA CHICA CON UN GRAN SONROJO

MINUTOS DESPUÉS ESTABA SHINJI DÁNDOLE DURO A LA DELEGADA EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS. Y POR TODO EL PASILLO SE PODÍAN ESCUCHAR LOS GEMIDOS DE PLACER DE LA DELEGADA DE LA CLASE 2B

DESPUÉS DE ENCARGARSE DE LA DELEGADA Y OTRA CHICA QUE SE APROVECHO DE LA SITUACIÓN DE CALENTURA Y SE LES UNIÓ A LA FIESTA DE PLACER, SHINJI YA SE DIRIGÍA A SU CASA CON LA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTRAR LOS CADÁVERES DESCUARTIZADOS DE SUS TIOS O ALGO PARECIDO PERO GRADE FUE SU SORPRESA AL VER UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE POLICÍAS Y UNOS CUANTOS CAMIONES DE BOMBERO AL VER ESO RÁPIDAMENTE SE PREPARO PARA UNA GRAN ACTUACIÓN

-TÍO TÍA PRIMO!

UN GRITO DESGARRADOR SE PODIA ESCUCHAR DE UN CHICO DE 14 AÑOS QUE CORRÍA MUY RÁPIDO HACIA UNA CASA EN LLAMAS EL CHICO FUE DETENIDO POR LOS POLICÍAS

-SUÉLTENME HAY ESTÁN MI TÍO MI TÍA Y MI PRIMO SOLTADME POR FAVOR TENGO QUE SALVARLOS-ERA LO QUE GRITABA EL NIÑO MIENTRAS TRATABA DE SOLTARSE DEL AGARRE DE LOS POLICÍAS. SHINJI PODÍA QUITARSE DE ENCIMA A LOS POLICÍAS SI QUISIERA YA QUE EL ERA UN MAESTRO EN MÚLTIPLES ARTES MARCIALES Y AUNQUE TENIA EL CUERPO DE UN ADOLESCENTE BIEN FORMADO NO PARECÍA SE UNA AMENAZA PARA NADIE LA VERDAD ERA QUE LE PODÍA DERROTAR A UN BOXEADOR DE PESO COMPLETO QUE PESAN MAS DE 90 LIBRAS ES DECIR 90. Y TODO ESTO ERA CORTESÍA DE LOS CONOCIMIENTOS DE REI

-CÁLMATE NO PUEDES ENTRAR HAY O MORIRÍAS ACASO QUIERES MORIR!?-GRITO EL POLICÍA

-NO QUIERO MORIR PERO MI FAMILIA ESTA HAY DENTRO!-GRITO SHINJI MIENTRAS DE SUS OJOS SALÍAN GRANDES LAGRIMAS QUE HICIERON A LOS PRESENTES SENTIRSE INMENSAMENTE TRISTES POR EL NIÑO

MIENTRAS EN LA MENTE DE SHINJI "MIERDA SI QUE SOY MUY BUENO EN ESTO DEBERÍA TRATAR DE SOBORNAR A ALGÚN DIRECTOR DE PELÍCULA PARA CONSEGUIR EL PAPEL DEL PROTA SI CUANDO AYA TERMINADO MI VENGANZA LO ARE"

DOS HORAS PASARON HASTA QUE LOS BOMBEROS APAGARON EL FUEGO Y EN TODO ESE TIEMPO SHINJI NO PARO SU ACTUACIÓN

DESPUÉS DE QUE APAGARAN EL FUEGO SHINJI ENTRO EN LA CASA Y MOMENTOS DESPUÉS SE ESCUCHO UN GRITO DESGARRADOR Y CUANDO LOS BOMBEROS Y POLICÍAS ENTRARON VIERON A UN SHINJI LLORANDO A CANTAROS Y SOSTENIENDO EL CADÁVER CARBONIZADO DE LO QUE PARESIA SER UNA MUJER LOS BOMBEROS SE HORRORIZARON Y ALGUNOS SE CULPABAN MIENTRAS LOS POLICÍAS NO PODÍAN EVITAR LAS GANAS DE VOMITAR.

UNA SEMANA PASO SE CELEBRO UN FUNERAL AL QUE GENDO NO ASISTIÓ PERO LE MANDO UN SOBRE CON DINERO A SHINJI PARA QUE CONSIGUIERA UN APARTAMENTO Y VIVIERA SOLO EN CUANTO A LA INVESTIGACIÓN SOBRE EL INCENDIO DIO COMO RESULTADO QUE EL PRIMO DE SHINJI HABÍA MATADO A SUS PADRES Y DESPUÉS LE PRENDIÓ FUEGO A LA CASA TODO ESTO MIENTRAS ESTABA BAJO LOS EFECTOS DE UNA DROGA QUE HACE A LAS PERSONAS MUY VIOLENTAS SEGÚN LOS MÉDICOS FORENSES INFORMACIÓN RESPALDADA POR LOS TESTIMONIOS DE LOS VECINOS QUE ASEGURABAN QUE LE PRIMO DE SHINJI ERA UN ADICTO A LAS DROGAS Y UNA PERSONA VIOLENTA .

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

SHINJI SE ENCONTRABA EN LA CASA DE LOS YAKUSA FRENTE AL ANCIANO

-ASÍ QUE LOS LOGRASTE E MOCOSO ERES TODO UN GENIO DEL MAL

-PERO QUE DICES SHINJI ES UN BUEN CHICO

-NO ESO NO PUEDE SER ERES EL MAYO HIJO DE PUTA QUE E CONOCIDO

-OYE PUEDE QUE YO SEA LA ENCARNACIÓN DEL MAL PENO ESO NO ES CULPA DE MI MADRE ME ESCUCHASTE -DIJO SHINJI CON UNA MIRADA QUE HELÓ LA SANGRE DEL ANCIANO YAKUZA QUE HABÍA PRESENCIADO LA TORTURA Y LOS ASESINATOS MAS BRUTALES QUE PODÍA IMAGINAR PERO AUN CON TODO LO ANTERIOR NO PODÍA EVITAR SENTIR MIEDO DE UN PUTO NIÑO QUE PARECÍA MAS UN DEMONIO QUE UN NIÑO DE 14 AÑOS

-TRANQUILÍZATE NO TE LO TOMES A MAL AHORA DIME A QUE VINISTE

-A SI VINE A DESPEDIRME HOY ME LLEGO UNA CARTA DE MI PADRE QUE DECÍA QUE ME NECESITA EN TOKIO 3 Y CREO QUE NO NOS VAMOS A VER EN UN BUEN TIEMPO

-SI ES ESO TE DESEO LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES Y ESPERO QUE NO PODAMOS VOLVER A VER EN OTRA OCASIÓN

-OK CON ESO DICHO ME MARCHO YA NOS VEREMOS LUEGO

LUEGO DE ESO SHINJI SE AVENTURO A TOKIO 3 Y EN ESTE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRA ESPERANDO A MISATO

"RAYOS NO ME ACORVADA QUE ESA PUTA SE DEMORARÍA TANTO PERO PENSÁNDOLO BIEN TAMPOCO RECORDABA QUE ELLA FUERA UNA PERRA TAN CALIENTE CREO QUE ESTA VES NO LA DESPERDICIARE Y LA ARE MÍA SERA DIVERTIDO VER EL ROSTRO DE KAJI CUANDO LE ROBE A MITO"

MIENTRAS SHINJI PENSABA EN EL GEO FRENTE NERV SE ENCONTRABAN GENDO IKARI PENSANDO EN COMO SERIA SU VIDA CUANDO CUMPLA CON SU PLAN QUE SE ENCONTRABA POR FINALIZAR PENSAMIENTO RESPALDADO POR LA APARICIÓN DEL TERCER ÁNGEL SACHIEL QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SE ENCONTRABA LUCHANDO CON LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS DE LA ONU A LAS QUE ESTABA DANDO UNA GRAN PALIZA

-YA ESTA POR LLEGAR TU HIJO NO ES ASÍ GENDO

-SI ES CORRECTO FUYUTSUKI -GENDO RIO PERVERSAMENTE EN SU INTERIOR PENSANDO EN CUAN PATÉTICO SERIA SU HIJO AHORA MISMO Y MAS CON LA MUERTE DE SUS TÍOS QUE AUNQUE NO ESTABA EN SUS PLANES SUPUSO QUE FUE ALGO A SU FAVOR QUE LE AYUDO A ROMPER EN PEDAZOS A SU HIJO Y QUE SERIA FÁCIL CONTROLARLO, NADA MAS ALEJADO DE LA REALIDAD

SHINJI ESTABA VIENDO CON INDIFERENCIA LA PELEA ENTRE EL ÁNGEL Y ONU CUANDO LLEGO UN COCHE DEPORTIVO DE COLOR AZUL QUE DERRAPANDO FRENO FRENTE A SHINJI Y ABRIÓ UNA DE SUS PUERTAS

-ENTRA RÁPIDO-DIJO MISATO

-ESPERA ESTOY VIENDO COMO GODZILLA ACABA CON LOS CASCOS AZULES DE LA ONU

-QUE! ENTRA YA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ANDAR JUGANDO

-EEEE PERO QUE ABURRIDA ERES MISATO-CHAN-DIJO SHINJI ENTRANDO EN EL COCHE

LOS SIGUIENTES MINUTOS PASARON SIN UNA SOLA PALABRA PERO MISATO ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL NIÑO AL LADO DE ELLA

"PARECE MUY QUE NO LE AFECTA EN LO MAS MÍNIMO QUE UN MONSTRUO GIGANTE ESTE DESTRUYENDO LA CIUDAD Y PARECE MUY CONFIADO DE SI MISMO SI ES COMO EN LOS REPORTES QUE ES CONFIADO Y MUY INTELIGENTE ENTONCES DEFINITIVAMENTE ES HIJO DEL COMANDANTE ADEMAS ES MUY GUAPO ESE CUERPO NO ESTA NADA MAL PARA SER UN NIÑO TEL VES... NONONONON SOY UNA MUJER ADULTA Y EL UN NIÑO MEJOR LE HABLO UN POCO ASÍ SACO ESOS PENSAMIENTOS DE MI CABEZA"

-SHINJI_KUN DIME ESTAS FELIZ DE VOLVER A VER A TU PADRE

-NO REALMENTE DE ECHO SOLO ESTOY AQUÍ POR QUE SE MI PADRE NO ME LLAMARIA PARA ALGO SIN IMPORTANCIA Y POR LO QUE PUEDO VER QUE ESTA PASANDO EN LA CIUDAD TAL VES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ME LLAMO ESTA RELACIONAD CON ESE GODZILLA-DIJO SHINJI CON VOS MONÓTONA

MISATO ESTABA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA DE PAR EN PAR POR LO QUE ACABA DE ESCUCHAR

-PERO SABES MISATO-CHAN ME GUSTARÍA SABER DE UNA MUJER TAN INTERESANTE Y VALLE COMO TU

MISATO SE SORPRENDIÓ AUN MAS PERO LOGRO CALMARSE SI PERDIERA LA CALMA POR LAS PALABRAS DE UN NIÑO COMO SHINJI NO ABRÍA LLEGADO A SER CAPITÁN

-PERO QUE DICES SHINJI-KUN ACASO ESTAS TRATANDO DE SEDUCIR A HERMOSA MISATO-CHAN TE DIGO QUE YO NO CAERÉ TAN FÁCILMENTE COMO LAS NIÑAS CON LAS QUE ACOSTUMBRAS A ESTAR

-CLARO QUE NO MISATO-CHAN TU ERES DIFERENTE A ELLAS TU NO SOLO ERES MUCHO MAS HERMOSA ERES UNA DAMA DE CLASE SI FUERA TAN FÁCIL ME SENTIRÍA DECEPCIONADO

-HHMU TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN SOY UNA HERMOSA DAMA Y POR ESO SOLO EL MEJOR HOMBRE PODRÁ TENERME DIME SHINJI-KUN TU CREES QUE PUEDES ALCANZAR ESE ESTÁNDAR TAN ALTO

-SI ES POR TI PELEARÍA CON ESE GODZILLA QUE ESTA POR ALLÍ

-ENSERIO ESO ME GUSTARÍA VERLO

DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA LLEGARON A NERV DESPUÉS DE HABER SOBREVIVIDO A LA MINA N2 Y EN LA ENTRADA ESTABA LA DOCTORA RITSUKO AKAGI ESPERÁNDOLOS

-MISATO POR QUE TANTA DEMORA EN DONDE ESTA EL NIÑO

-NO TE ENOJES RITSUKO AQUÍ ESTA

RITSUKO ESTABA UN POCO SORPRENDIDA EL CHICO EMANABA UNA CONFIANZA SOLO VISTA EN SU MADRE Y YUI IKARI

-MUCHO GUSTO SEÑORITA MI NOMBRE ES SHINJI IKARI ES UN PLACER CONOCER A TAN BELLA DAMA ESPERO PODAMOS CONOCERNOS MEJOR- DIJO SHINJI CAOUSANDO UN SONROJO EN LA RUBIA TEÑIDA QUE NO RECIBÍA ESTE TIPO DE TRATAMIENTO DESDÉS QUE ERA UNA ADOLESCENTE Y TODOS LE DECÍAN LO HERMOSA QUE ERA PERO AHORA NADIE LE HABLABA DE LO HERMOSA QUE ES NI SIQUIERA GENDO QUE ES SU AMANTE

MIENTRAS RITSUCO SE SONROJABA PARECIENDO UN TOMATE MISATO PENSABA QUE EL CHICO ERA UN MUJERIEGO Y ESO LE MOLESTO POR QUE PENSABA QUE LO QUE LE DIJO EN EL AUTO ERA CIERTO

-MUY BIEN BASTA DE CHARLA TENEMOS QUE INFORMAR AL COMANDANTE-DIJO MISATO ENOJADA

-MUY BIEN ENTONCES ENTREMOS A Y MUCHO GUSTO SHINJI-KUN MI NOMBRE ES RITSUKO AKAGI AHORA TE LLEVARE A DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TU PADRE

-EEE PERO YO PREFIERO PASAR EL TIEMPO CON UNA HERMOSA SEÑORITA COMO USTED RITSUKO-CHAN-LO QUE DIJO SHINJI CAUSO OTRO SONROJO DE RITSUKO Y AUN MAS ENOJO DE MISATO

MINUTOS DESPUÉS SHINJI ESTABA PARADO FRENTE AL EVA UNIDAD 01 Y EN UN PALCO ESTABA GENDO QUE LO MIRABA COMO SI FUERA SU HERRAMIENTA

-SHINJI QUIERO QUE PILOTES EL EVA 01 Y PELEES CONTRA EL ÁNGEL QUE ASTA AFUERA-DIJO GENDO CAUSANDO DIVERSAS REACCIONES COMO LA DE MISATO QUE PROTESTO

-PERO COMANDANTE COMO QUIERE QUE SHINJI-KUN PILOTE EL EVA SI EL NO A TENIDO ENTRENAMIENTO

-SILENCIO CAPITÁN KATSURAGI. SHINJI LO PILOTARAS?

-DEJAME VER SI LO ENTIENDO ME LLAMAS AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE QUE ME ABANDONARAS POR 10 AÑOS Y AHORA QUIERES QUE PILOTE TU GUNDAM Y PELEE CONTRA UNA MALA COPIA DE GODZILLA

-SI-RESPONDIÓ GENDO

-HAY QUE SER HIJO DE PUTA SABES QUE VETE A LA MIERDA YO NO VOY PILOTAR TU PUTO JUGUETE-DIJO SHINJI FINGIENDO ESTAR ENOJADO

-BIEN ENTONCES VETE TRAIGAN A REÍ-ORDENO GENDO CAUSANDO LA REACCIÓN DE RITSUCO

-COMANDANTE PERO REÍ ESTA MUY HERIDA

-ESTA MUERTA

-NO ISO

-ENTONCES TRÁIGANLA QUE ELLA PILOTE LA UNIDAD 01-MIENTRAS SHINJI FINGÍA QUE SE MARCHABA VIO COMO UNOS MÉDICOS TRAÍAN A REI EN UNA CAMILLA MUY MALHERIDA Y ENTONCES UNA FUERTE EXPLOSIÓN CAUSO QUE REI CAYERA AL PISO

Y MISATO SE APRESURO A LEVANTAR A REI DEL FRIÓ PISO, MISATO MIRO A SHINJI QUE VEÍA TODO CON INDIFERENCIA Y DIJO

-SHINJI ACASO VAS A DEJAR QUE ESTA CHICA MALHERIDA SALGA A PELEAR CONTRA ESA COSA DE ALLÁ AFUERA

-LA VERDAD NO ME IMPORTA EN LO MAS MÍNIMO SI ELLA MUERE SOLO ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE MI PADRE ME RUEGUE QUE LE AYUDE

GENDO AL ESCUCHAR A SU HIJO SE SINTIÓ ACORRALADO YA QUE PENSÓ QUE CUANDO SHINJI VIERA EL ESTADO DE REI SE SENTIRÍA OBLIGADO A PILOTAR EL EVA PERO NO ESPERO QUE SU HIJO SE MOSTRARA TAN FRIÓ ALGO QUE SI NO FUERA POR QUE INTERFERÍA CON SUS PLANES SE SENTIRÍA ORGULLOSO DE SU HIJO

ENTONCES GENDO DIJO-SI QUIERES QUE TE RUEGUE ENTONCES VETE NO VOY A ROGAR A UN INUTIL

-OOOOOOOO! QUE SORPRESA AHORA RESULTA QUE SOY UN INÚTIL PUES SABES QUE PADRE YO CREO QUE TU ERES EL INÚTIL ENSERIO CREES QUE ESA TAL REI SERA CAPAS DE VENCER AL GODZILLA DE ALLÁ AFUERA NO LO CREO, ADEMAS DE ESO TENGO UNA TEORÍA QUE QUIERA CONFIRMAR DIME PORQUE ME LLAMASTE AQUÍ ES QUE ES PARA PILOTAR AL GUNDAM PERO POR QUE YO NO PODRÍA HABERLO PILOTADO ALGUIEN DE LOS AQUÍ PRESENTES AL PARECER LOS ADULTOS NO PUEDEN PILOTAR ESE ROBOT ADEMAS SI NECESITARA ADOLESCENTES E VISTO UNA ESCUELA EN LAS CERCANÍAS ENTONCES POR QUE NO ELEGISTE A ALGUNO DE LOS ESTUDIANTES DE ESA ESCUELA ES ME LLEVA PENSAR QUE ES PORQUE NO PUEDEN AL IGUAL QUE LOS ADULTOS AQUÍ PRESENTES ESO SOLO DEJA UNA RESPUESTA Y ES QUE AHORA MISMO YO Y ESA NIÑA DE HAY SOMOS LOS ÚNICOS QUE PODEMOS PILOTAR ESE ROBOT TAL VES HAY ALGUIEN MAS PERO PARECE QUE NO ESTA AQUÍ Y ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTAS JODIDO A MENOS CLARO QUE ME RUEGUES

GENDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR DE IRA SU HIJO LO TENIA AGARRADO DE LOS HUEVOS Y NO TENIA ESCAPATORIA Y SI ENVIABA A REI LO MAS PROBABLES ES QUE MURIERA Y EL EVA 01 FUERA DESTRUIDO NO LE QUEDABA OPCIÓN ESTABA A PUNTO DE ROGAR A SU HIJO CUANDO

-SEPARA TAL VES SI ME PAGAS UNA BUENA SUMA DE DINERO PILOTEE ESE MUÑECO DE METAL QUE TAL TE PARECE

-CUANTO PIDES

-QUE TAL 50MILLONES DE YEN AL MES-DECLARO SHINJI

-ESTAS LOCO POR QUE TE PAGARIA 50MILLONES DE YENES

-PUES SI NO LO HACES PROBABLEMENTE ESE GODZILLA LOS MATE A TODOS PARCE QUE LE TIENE UN ODIO ESPECIAL TAL VES USTEDES SECUESTRARON A SU PADRE

GENDO ABRIÓ LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS AL PERCATARSE DE LA PROBABILIDAD DE QUE SU HIJO SUPIERA DE ADÁN PERO RÁPIDAMENTE SE CALMO NO HABÍA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE SU HIJO LO SUPIERA

-DIME SHINJI SI TE PAGAMOS TE COMPROMETES A DERROTAR AL ÁNGEL PERO SI PIERDES NO RECIBES NADA Y TENDRÁS QUE SEGUIR PILOTANDO EL EVA- DIJO GENDO CONFIADO QUE SU HIJO FALLARÍA Y EL EVA ENTRARÍA EN MODO BERSERKER Y MATARÍA AL ÁNGEL EL SOLO NECESITABA QUE SHINJI ENTRARA EN EL EVA DESPUÉS DE TO YUI PROTEGERÍA A SHINJI

-ACEPTO PADRE

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 CONTINUARA MUY PRONTO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN COMO QUEDO Y ME DEN CONSEJOS PARA LA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EL FIC TENDRÁ HAREM Y ME CENTRARE MUCHO EN LAS RELACIONES CON LAS CHICAS DEL HAREM Y EN LOS PLANES DE VENGANZA DE SHINJI CONTRA GENDO Y SEELE LAS BATALLAS DE ÁNGELES QUEDARAN EN SEGUNDO LUGAR YA QUE COMO PODRÁN VER SHINJI YA NO TIENE MIEDO DE PILOTAR EL EVA Y VA DERROTAR A LOS ÁNGELES MUCHO MAS FÁCILMENTE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 EL GENIO DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA

SHINJI SE ENCONTRABA EN LA CABINA DE LA UNIDAD 01 ESPERANDO A QUE LO ENVIARAN A LA SUPERFICIE

-COMANDANTE LA UNIDAD 01 ESTA LISTA PARA SALIR!-GRITO MISATO

-BIEN ENVÍENLO-DIJO GENDO MIENTRAS SE REÍA PARA SUS ADENTROS ESPERANDO VER COMO SU HIJO QUEDABA EN RIDÍCULO DESPUÉS DE ACTUAR TAN ARROGANTE

CUANDO SHINJI Y EL VEA 01 SALIERON A LA SUPERFICIE SHINJI EMPEZÓ A PENSAR" NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR MADRE TODAVÍA NO TE E AGRADECIDO POR TODAS LA VECES QUE ME AYUDASTE. ME PREGUNTO COMO PODRÍA AGRADECERTE POR TU AYUDA TAL VES DEBERÍA SACARTE DE ESTE TRASTO, SI ESO ES LO QUE ARE PERO SERA DESPUÉS DE QUE ACABE CON MI VENGANZA DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTE JUGUETE ES UNA HERRAMIENTA MUY IMPORTANTE EN MIS PLANES"

SHINJI PARO SU TREN DE PENSAMIENTOS Y MIRO A SU OBJETIVO, Y PENSÓ DE NUEVO" TU TAMBIÉN HIJO DE PUTA TE ARE SUFRIR POR LO DE LA ULTIMA VES"

-SHINJI-KUN ME ESCUCHAS

-SI QUE PASA MISATO-CHAN

-TIENES QUE MOVERTE PIENSA EN CAMINAR

-COMO ORDENES MISATO-CHAN-"BUENO ES HORA DE COMENZAR CON NUESTRO PEQUEÑO JUEGO"

SHINJI PENSÓ EN MOVERSE Y EL EVA SIGUIÓ LAS ORDENES DE SU PILOTO

-SIGUE ASÍ SHINJI AHORA SACA EL CUCHILLO PROGRESIVO DEL HOMBRO DEL EVA

SHINJI SACO EL ARMA BLANCO Y COMENZÓ ACERCARSE AL ÁNGEL ESTE AL VER QUE EL EVA SE ACERCABA SE PREPARO PARA LA PELEA

EL ÁNGEL COMIENZA A CORRER HACIA EL EVA CUANDO ESTA CERCA DE EL UTILIZA UNA DE SUS LANZAS DE ENERGÍA PARA TRATAR DE EMPALAR LA CABEZA DEL EVA

-SHINJI CUIDADO-GRITO MISATO MIENTRAS VEÍA CON HORROR COMO LA LANZA SE ACERCABA A LA CABEZA DEL EVA PERO EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO SHINJI LO EVADIÓ DANDO UN PASO A LA DERECHA

DESPUÉS DE EVADIRLO SHINJI RÁPIDAMENTE CORTO EL BRAZO DERECHO DEL ÁNGEL

SACHIEL AL VER QUE SU BRAZO FUE CORTADO RÁPIDAMENTE DIO UN SALTO HACIA ATRÁS CON UNA FUERZA TREMENDA QUE HIZO UN GRAN CRÁTER EN EL SUELO PERO ESTA ACCIÓN NO LE VASTO PARA HUIR DE SHINJI YA QUE ESTE LO SIGUIÓ A LA MISMA VELOCIDAD Y COMENZÓ A ATACARLE CON RÁPIDAS ESTOCADAS QUE TRASPASARON SU CAMPO AT CON FACILIDAD DEBIDO A LA FUERZA QUE LLEVABAN PORO NINGUNA DE LAS ESTOCADAS FUE DIRIGIDA AL NÚCLEO Y ESTO NO FUE PASADO POR ALTO POR GENDO QUE ESTABA VIENDO LA PELEA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA YA QUE SU HIJO TENIA ACORRALADO AL ÁNGEL QUE DERROTO A REI Y NO SOLO ESO POR LA CARA DE FELICIDAD DE SHINJI PARECÍA QUE LO ESTABA PASANDO MUY BIEN. ESO NO ERA LO QUE EL ESPERABA, EL CREÍA QUE SU HIJO AL ESTAR CARA A CARA CON EL ÁNGEL SE ACOBARDARÍA Y PERDERÍA FÁCILMENTE PERO EN VES DE PERDER EL ESTABA JUGANDO CON UN MONSTRUO QUE QUE DERROTO FÁCILMENTE AL EJERCITO DE LA ONU Y AL EVA 00 ESTA SITUACIÓN NO PODÍA SER PEOR PARA GENDO QUE AHORA MISMO SENTÍA QUE TENDRÍA QUE HACER CAMBIOS A SUS PLANES

MIENTRAS TANTO MISATO LE ORDENABA A SHINJI QUE APUÑALARA EL NÚCLEO DEL ÁNGEL A LO QUE SHINJI RESPONDIÓ

-COMO ORDENE MISATO-CHAN

SHINJI SE PREPARO PARA ACABAR CON EL ÁNGEL PERO NO DE LA MANERO QUE TODOS PENSABAN

SHINJI TOMO EL BRAZO RESTANTE DEL ÁNGEL Y CON UNA TÉCNICA DE JUDO LO CARGO SOBRE SU ESPALDA Y LO TIRO AL SUELO PERO NO SOLTÓ SU BRAZO EN VES DE ESO COLOCO SU PIE SOBRE EL PECHO DEL ÁNGEL Y EMPEZÓ A TIRAR CON FUERZA DEL BRAZO DEL ÁNGEL ASTA ARRANCARLO Y HACIENDO QUE EL EVA 01 SE MANCHARA DE SANGRE

EL ÁNGEL AL VER QUE LO HABÍAN DERROTADO INTENTO AUTO DESTRUIRSE PERO SHINJI NO LO PERMITIRÍA Y EN UN ESTALLIDO DE VELOCIDAD CLAVO SU CUCHILLO PROGRESIVO EN EL NÚCLEO DEL ÁNGEL CON TANTA FUERZA QUE LO ATRAVESÓ DE LADO A LADO

-FIUU ESO FUE MAS FÁCIL DE LO QUE ESPERABA-DIJO SHINJI CON UNA SONRISA EN LA CARA

EN EL GEO FRENTE TODOS ESTABAN VIENDO A SHINJI CON UNA CARA DE RESPETO MIEDO Y POR ULTIMO ODIO ESTE ULTIMO ERA DE PARTE DE GENDO QUE VEÍA COMO SHINJI EN VES DE HACERLE LAS COSAS MAS FÁCILES LAS ESTABA COMPLICANDO MAS DE LO NECESARIO GENDO TENDRÍA QUE HACER MUCHOS CAMBIOS A SU PLAN SI QUERÍA TENER ÉXITO Y POR SU MENTE PASO UNA IDEA"YA QUE EL PARECE TENER LA CONFIANZA EN SI MISMO QUE TENIA SU MADRE Y TAMBIÉN SU INTELIGENCIA SERIA MEJOR SI LO USO PARA ALGO MAS TAL VES EL INCLUSO PUEDA ENTENDER EL PROPÓSITO DE MI SEGURO QUE SI LE DIGO QUE SU MADRE PUEDE VOLVER CON MI PLAN EL ACEPTARA AYUDARME Y SI NO PUES SIMPLEMENTE TENDRÉ QUE ENCARGARME DE EL PEQUEÑO SHINJI

CUANDO SHINJI SE BAJO DEL EVA FUE FELICITADO POR MISATO

-FELICIDADES SHINJI-KUN LO AS ECHO MUY BIEN PARA SER TU PRIMERA VES

-GRACIAS MISATO-CHAN PERO ESTA NO ES MI PRIMERA VES

LO QUE DIJO SHNJI CAUSO LAS MIRADAS DE TODOS Y SHINJI SE DISPUSO A CORREGIR SU MUY PEQUEÑO PERO GRAVE ERROR

-LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE ESTA NO ES MI PRIMERA PELEA

-A YA COMPRENDO POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ QUE TAL VES TU HABRÍAS SIDO ENTRENADO POR TU PADRE EN SECRETO

-NAAA YA ME HUBIERA GUSTADO A MI TENER ENTRENAMIENTO PARA PELEAR CON ESA COSA POR QUE AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA ESTABA MUY ASUSTADO DE PELEAR CON UN MONSTRUO COMO ESE-ESTO OBVIAMENTE ERA UNA GRAN MENTIRA Y AL PARECER UNA PERSONA SE DIO CUENTA DE ESTO ESA PERSONA ERA LA DOCTORA RITSUKO AKAGI QUE DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO ESTABA VIENDO A SHINJI CON UNA MIRADA DE DESCONFIANZA Y ESO POR QUE MUY SIMPLE PRIMERO SU SINCRONIZACION ERA DE MAS DE 63.07% QUE ERA EL MÁXIMO MOSTRADO POR LA TERCERA ELEGIDA QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE HABÍA ENTRENADO MUY DURO PARA LOGRAR Y NO SOLO ESO SU MANERA DE PELEAR ERA COMO SI YA CONOCIERA COMO PELEABA EL ÁNGEL RITSUKO MIRO OTRA VES LA TASA DE SINCRONIZACION DE SHINJI Y ESTA MOSTRABA 86.91% ERA ALGO DIFÍCIL DE CREER CONSIDERANDO QUE ES SU PRIMERA VES. Y PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTEN POR QUE GENDO NO SOSPECHABA POR LA TASA DE SINCRONIZACION ESO ERA POR QUE CREÍA QUE EL EVA LO HABÍA ACEPTADO DEBIDO A QUE EL ALMA DE YUI IKARI ESTABA EN EL EVA

1 HORA DESPUÉS ESTABA SHINJI ESTABA SIGUIENDO A UN HOMBRE VESTIDO DE NEGRO QUE LO ESTABA LLEVANDO A UN PEQUEÑO CUARTO EN EL QUE SE QUEDARÍA A PASAR LA NOCHE. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE FUE DESPERTADO POR UNA PERSONA MUY CONOCIDA PARA EL ESTA PERSONA ERA MISATO

-BUENOS DÍAS MISATO-CHAN

-BUENOS DÍAS SHINJI-KUN DESPIERTA ES HORA DE QUE VALLAMOS A TU NUEVA CASA

-ESTA BIEN ESPÉRAME UN MOMENTO MIENTRAS ME ESTIRO

PASADOS 15 MINUTOS SHINJI Y MISATO ESTABAN CAMINANDO POR LOS PASILLOS DE NERV Y SHINJI SE DECIDE A PREGUNTAR A MISATO EN DONDE VA A VIVIR LA VERDAD TENIA CURIOSIDAD YA QUE NO SAVIA QUE PASARÍA A PARTIR DE AHORA DESPUÉS DE TODO LO ÚNICO DE LO QUE ESTABA SEGURO ERA EL DÍA DE LLEGADA DE LOS ÁNGELES

-Y MISATO-CHAN EN DONDE VIVIRÉ A PARTIR DE AHORA

-SE AHORA EN ADELANTE VIVIRÁS CONMIGO EN MI APARTAMENTO YA TODO ESTA ARREGLADO Y TU EQUIPAJE YA FUE ENVIADO A MI APARTAMENTO

-Y POR QUE DEBERÍA VIVIR CONTIGO

-ESO ES POR QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR A UN NIÑO INDEFENSO VIVIR SOLO SI LO HICIERA TENDRÍAS QUE VIVIR EN ESE PEQUEÑO CUARTO

-YA VEO GRACIAS MISATO-CHAN ESTOY MUY FELIZ QUE TE PREOCUPES POR MI-CLARO ESTO ERA UNA DE SUS ACTUACIONES"ESTA PERRA SE ATREVE A MENTIRME A LA CARA ES OBVIO QUE ES UNA MENTIRA LA ULTIMA VES NO ME PERCATE DE SU OBVIO DISGUSTO TAL VES ES QUE MI PADRE LE ORDENO QUE ME MANTUVIERA VIGILADO SUPONGO QUE POR AHORA LE ES LEAL AL PUTO VIEJO ESE PERO MUY PRONTO CAMBIARAS DE PARECER

CUANDO LLAGARON AL APARTAMENTO DE MISATO ELLA LE ENTREGO UN MALETÍN A SHINJI

-QUE ES ESTO-PREGUNTO SHINJI

-ÁBRELO Y LO VERAS

SHINJI ABRIÓ EL MALETÍN Y LO QUE VIO LE CAUSO UNA GRAN SONRISA ERA EL DINERO QUE EL HABÍA PEDIDO POR PELEAR CON EL ÁNGEL

-ESA ES TU PRIMERA PAGA-DIJO MISATO MIENTRAS PENSABA QUE ESO ERA MAS DINERO QUE EL QUE ELLA GANARÍA EN UN AÑO-Y EN QUE PIENSAS GASTAR ESE DINERO SHINJI-KUN

-POR AHORA QUE TAL SI BUSCAMOS UN LUGAR MEJOR PARA VIVIR ESTE LUGAR ES MUY PEQUEÑO Y ESO NO ME GUSTA

-OYE SE QUE ES UN APARTAMENTO ALGO PEQUEÑO PERO NO ES PARA TANTO, PERO SI TU PAGARAS EL ALQUILER ENTONCES NO ME NEGARE. A Y AQUÍ TIENES ESTO ES PARA QUE VALLAS A LA ESCUELA

-GRACIAS MISATO-CHAN AHORA QUE TAL SI VAMOS A BUSCAR OTRO APARTAMENTO

HABÍAN PASADO VARIAS HORA Y AHORA MISATO Y SHINJI SE ENCONTRABAN EN UNA MANSIÓN DE ESTILO JAPONES AUNQUE NO ERA TAN GRANDE COMO EN LA QUE VIVÍA ESE VIEJO YAKUSA ERA MAS QUE DECENTE PARA LOS ESTÁNDARES DE SHINJI

-SHINJI-KUN NO CREES QUE ESTO ES UN POCO EXAGERADO

-CLARO QUE NO MISATO-CHAN COMO PODRÍA SER ESTO EXAGERADO SI AQUÍ VAS A VIVIR TU UNA HERMOSA DAMA COMO TU SE MERECE ESTO Y MAS-SHINJI DIJO ESTO MIENTRAS LA MIRABA FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS CAUSANDO QUE MISATO SE SONROJARA Y DESVIARA LA MIRADA"AJJAJA ERES TAN FÁCIL MISATO-CHAN ESO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO EL ÚNICO QUE SE A FIJADO ES UN DEGENERADO COMO KAJI QUE ES INCAPAZ DE HABLAR DE UNA MANERA NO SEXUAL"

-QUE PASA MISATO-CHAN SE ESTA AVERGONZANDO POR LAS PALABRAS DE UN ADOLECENTE

-PERO QUE DICES ES QUE AQUÍ HACE MUCHO CALOR

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE SHINJI ESTABA SALIENDO DE SU MANSIÓN CON RUMBO A LA ESCUELA. CUANDO LLEGO A LA ESCUELA SE DIRIGÍA AL SALÓN LE ENTREGO LA CARTA A UN VIEJO PROFESOR

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO

DESPUÉS DE ESPERAR UNOS MINUTOS EL VIEJO PROFESOR LE DIJO A SHINJI QUE ENTRARA. SHINJI ENTRO AL SALÓN Y PASO SUS OJOS POR TODOS LOS ALUMNOS PRESENTES ANTES DE DEJAR DE MIRARLOS COMO SI HUBIERA PERDIDO EL INTERÉS

-SHINJI PRESÉNTATE-DIJO EL VIEJO PROFESOR

-HOLA SOY SHINJI IKARI Y ME GUSTA LA MÚSICA ESPERO NOS PODAMOS LLEVAR BIEN

SHINJI CAUSO VARIAS REACCIONES LAS MUJERES LO MIRABAN COMO SI FUERA UN PEDAZO DE CARNE MIENTRAS BABEABAN Y LOS HOMBRES NO PARECÍAN DARLE IMPORTANCIA A EXCEPCIÓN DE UN PAR SI ESE PAR ERA TOJI SUZUHARA Y KENSUKE AIDA.

KENSUKE ESTABA PENSANDO QUE ERA EXTRAÑO QUE ALGUIEN NUEVO LLEGARA YA QUE DESDE LA PELEA DE HACE UNOS DÍAS LA GENTE COMENZÓ A IRSE DE TOKYO 3 Y ENTONCES PENSÓ QUE EL NUEVO PODRÍA SER EL PILOTO DEL EVA 01 PENSAMIENTO QUE PUSO EN PALABRAS AL PREGUNTAR A SHIJI

-TU ERES EL PILOTO DEL EVA 01 CIERTO?

-E SI POR QUE-DIJO SHINJI MIENTRAS MIRABA A KENSUKE DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS CAUSANDO QUE ESTE TUVIERA UN ESCALOFRIÓ

-NO ES NADA

-PROFESOR DONDE DEBERÍA SENTARME

DESPUÉS DE LA CLASE SHINJI SE ENCONTRABA PENSANDO EN LO QUE DEBERÍA HACER POR QUE AL PARECER TOJI NO LE IBA A MOLESTAR PARECE QUE ESTA VES SU HERMANA NO SALIO HERIDA ALGO QUE A SHINJI LE IMPORTABA MUY POCO. Y MIENTRAS PENSABA VIO A HIKARI HORAKI QUE ES LA DELEGADA DE LA CLASE Y POR LO QUE SABE ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TOJI Y TAMBIÉN SABE QUE EL NO LA TRATA COMO SE MERECE UNA CHICA TAN HERMOSA"SI ELLA ES MUY BONITA PERO TAL VES NO SEA BUENA IDEA TOJI NO LA TRATA COMO UN OBJETIVO AMOROSO PERO EL TAL VES SIENTA ALGO POR ELLA... QUE IMPORTA ELLA SERA MÍA AUNQUE TENGA QUE ROMPERLE LA CARA A TOJI"CON ESE PENSAMIENTO SHINJI SE ACERCO A LA DELEGA Y SE DISPUSO A HABLARLE EL YA TENIA UNA ESCUSA EL PROFESOR LE DIJO QUE SI TENIA ALGUNA DUDA LE PREGUNTARA A LA DELEGADA

-DISCULPE HIKARI-CHAN ME GUSTARÍA PEDIRTE UN FAVOR -HIKARI AL ESCUCHAR EL MOTE CARIÑOSO SE PUSO ROJA Y MIRO A SU CUADERNO TRATANDO DE EVITAR LA MIRADA DE SHINJI

-QU QUE NECESITAS SHINJI-SAN

-POR FAVOR NO ME LLAMES DE UNA MANERA TAN FORMAL SOLO DIME SHINJI HIKARI-CHAN

-SI ESO ES LO QUE DESEAS-DIJO HIKARI SONROJÁNDOSE AUN MAS SHINJI SONRIÓ PARA SUS ADENTROS MIENTRAS PENSABA EN LO BIEN QUE LA PASARÍA CON LA DELEGADA

-Y QUE ES ESE FAVOR QUE ME QUERÍAS PEDIR

-PUES ESTABA PENSANDO QUE TAL VES PODRÍAS MOSTRARME LA ESCUELA

-SI

MINUTO DESPUÉS SE ENCONTRABAN SHINJI Y HIKARI EN LA AZOTEA Y SHINJI ESTABA CON SUS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS DE HIKARI MIENTRAS LA MIRABA DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS

-HIKARI-CHAN ERES HERMOSA

-PE PE PERO QUE DICES SHINJI

-ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME PARECES HERMOSA Y QUISIERA QUE SALGAS CONMIGO COMO NOVIOS

-PERO-"PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO SHINJI YO NO DEBERÍA DUDAR A MI ME GUSTA TOJI... PERO EL SIEMPRE ES TAN ES TAN INMADURO Y TAN MOLESTO A VECES Y SIEMPRE ESTA VAGUEANDO PERO SHINJI ES UN CABALLERO Y ES MUY GUAPO Y PARECE QUE DE VERDAD LE GUSTO DEBERÍA DECIR QUE SI"-ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA CIERTO

CUANDO SHINJI ESCUCHO A HIKARI PREGUNTAR EL YA SABIA LA QUE TENIA QUE HACER Y ESO ERA BESARLE

HIKARI NO PODÍA DEJAR DE ESTAR SORPRENDIDA EL LA ESTABA BESANDO Y EYA NO SABIA QUE HACER ESE ERA SU PRIMER BESO PERO EYA NO QUERÍA QUEDARSE ATRÁS Y SE DEJO LLEVAR POR LA SITUACIÓN

SHINJI LA BESO DE MANERA APASIONADA EL INTRODUJO SU LENGUA EN LA BOCA DE HIKARI Y EMPEZÓ A EXPLORAR LA BOCA DE HIKARI ELLA AL PRINCIPIO NO HACIA NADA PERO DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS ELLA COMENZÓ A JUGAR CON LA LENGUA DE SHINJI PASADO UN MINUTO SE SEPARARON QUEDANDO SOLO UNIDOS POR UN HILO DE SALIVA PERO DESPUÉS DE TOMAR AIRE SE VOLVIERON A UNIR ESTA VES MUCHO MAS APASIONADAMENTE SHINJI COMIENZA A MANOSEAR A HIKARI SU MANO DERECHA EN UNO DE SUS SENOS Y LA OTRA A SU TRASERO ESTO SIGUE ASÍ ASTA QUE SUENA LA CAMPANA Y HIKARI SE SEPARA DE SHINJI Y LE DICE

-TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A CLASES

SHINJI ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA PUESTO QUE SABE QUE HIKARI ES MUY RESPONSABLE CON TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON EL COLEGIO POR ESO NO PUSO PEROS. CUANDO SE DISPONÍAN A VOLVER A CLASES SE TOPARON CON KENSUKE Y TOJI, SHINJI LOS MIRO POR ENCIMA DEL HOMBRO CON UNA SONRISA ARROGANTE ESPECIALMENTE A TOJI COMO QUERIENDO DECIR QUE YA NO TENIA OPORTUNIDAD DE RECUPERAR A HIKARI LA CUAL ESTABA DETRÁS DE SHINJI OCULTANDO SU SONROJO POR EL ECHO DE QUE LA AVÍAN DESCUBIERTO

YA AVÍAN TERMINADO LAS CLASES Y SHINJI SE DIRIJA A SU CASA O MEJOR DICHO MANSIÓN PERO A MITAD DE CAMINO SE ENCONTRÓ CON TOJI EL CUAL LE BLOQUEABA EL CAMINO SHINJI AL VER LA CARA DE IRA DE TOJI SONRIO DE MANERA DIABÓLICA ESTE ECHO CAUSO UN ESCALOFRIO EN TOJI PERO RÁPIDAMENTE LO ALEJO Y ENCARO A TOJI

-QUE LE HICISTE A HIKARI

-A YO NO LE HICE NADA LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE DECIRLE LO HERMOSA QUE ES Y PEDIRLE QUE SALIERA CONMIGO POR QUE ES QUE TE MOLETA O ESTAS CELOSO

-CÁLLATE MALDITO BASTARDO-TOJO PERDIÓ EL CONTROL Y INTENTO GOLPEAR A SHINJI PERO ESTA VES NO LOGRO GOLPEARLO COMO LA ULTIMA VES EN CAMBIO SHINJI LO ESQUIVO Y LE PROPINO UN FUERTE PUÑETAZO EN LA NARIZ CAUSANDO QUE ESTE SANGRE A CHORROS

-QUE PASA NO QUERÍAS GOLPEARME ACASO NO ESTAS CELOSO DE QUE TE ROBE A TU ENAMORADA

-LO SABIAS. SABIAS QUE ELLA ME GUSTA Y AUN ASÍ

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ AUN ASÍ QUE ELLA NO ERA TU NOVIA O SI

-NO

-JA ENTONCES DE QUE TE QUEJAS SI TE GUSTABA Y NO SE LO DIJISTE, ES CULPA TUYA QUE ELLA AHORA SEA MÍA

TOJI AL ESCUCHAR ESTO SE DEJO CAER SOBRE SUS RODILLA Y SHINJI COMO SI NADA PASO POR SU LADO Y DIJO

-ERES UN PERDEDOR

SHINJI HABÍA LLEGADO HACE UNOS MINUTOS A CASA Y ESTABA EN SU CUARTO PENSANDO QUE HACER PARA CONSUMAR SU VENGANZA Y EN ESE MOMENTO UNA IMAGEN VINO A SU MENTE KAJI EL SABE LA COMO ENCONTRAR A LOS HOMBRE DE SEELE SI LE SACO ESA INFORMACIÓN ESTARE UN PASO MAS CERCA DE MI OBJETIVO... PERO DEJANDO ESO APARTE TENGO QUE BUSCAR A ALGUIEN QUE SE HAGA CARGO DE LA MANSIÓN PORQUE MISATO NO LO HARÁ ES MAS ELLA NI SIQUIERA LAVARA UN MISERO PLATO. ME PREGUNTO QUIEN PODRÍA AYUDARME CON ESTE PROBLEMA A Y TIENE QUE SER ALGUIEN QUE SEPA COCINAR ESTA VES NO PIENSO SER EL QUE COCINE PARA MISATO

HABÍA LLEGADO LA NOCHE Y SHINJI Y MISATO SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA SALA COMIENDO EN SILENCIO HASTA QUE MISATO DECIDIÓ HABLAR

-COMO TE FUE NE LA ESCUELA SHINJI-KUN SI HICISTE ALGUNOS AMIGOS

-NO PERO EN CAMBIO AHORA TENGO UNA NUEVA NOVIA

-EEEEE!-MISATO CASI SE DESMAYA DE LA SORPRESA SABIA QUE EL CHICO ERA POPULAR CON LAS FÉMINAS PERO ESTO ERA RIDÍCULO

-QUE PASA MISATO-CHAN

-NA..NADA SHINJI-KUN ES SOLO QUE ES SORPRENDENTE QUE SEAS CAPAS DE CONQUISTAR A UNA CHICA TAN FÁCILMENTE DEBES SER TODO UN CASANOVA NO

-NO REALMENTE YO SOLO ME INTERESO EN LAS MUJERES HERMOSAS COMO TU MISATO-CHAN

MISATOS SE SONROJO Y PENSO"POR QUE LAS PALABRAS DE ESTE MOCOSO SIEMPRE ME PENEN TAN CALIENTE TAL VES ES POR QUE LO DICE MIENTRAS ME MIRA CON ESOS OJOS QUE PARECEN VER DENTRO DE MI ALMA O TAL VES ES LA CERVEZA DEBERÍA DEJAR DE BEBER SI DEBE DE SER ESO"

-EN QUE PIENSAS MISATO-CHAN

-EN NADA SHINJI-KUN

"EN NADA E ME PREGUNTO SI SERA ESO... JUMU ES HORA DE QUE HAGA A MISATO-CHAN MÍA DESPUÉS DE TODO ASÍ ES COMO TUVO QUE SER DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. SHINJI SE PUSO DE PIE Y SE ACERCO A MISATO SE PUSO DETRÁS DE ELLA Y LE SUSURRO AL OÍDO

-MISATO-CHAN SERA QUE ESTAS PENSANDO QUE TE GUSTARÍA DIVERTIRTE CONMIGO

-DE QUE HABLAS SHINJI-KUN QUE QUIERES DECIR CON DIVERTIRME

-LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES ESTO- SHINJI TOMO A MISATO DE SU MENTÓN Y LE DIO UN BESO APASIONADO QUE ESTA VES A DIFERENCIA DE LA QUE OCURRIÓ CON HIKARI EL BESO FUE DEVUELTO AL INSTANTE Y DE UNA MANERA IGUAL DE SALVAJE QUE LA DE SHINJI

SHINJI TOMO A MISATO Y LA TIRO CON FUERZA CONTRA EL PISO Y LE DESGARRO LA CAMISA QUE TENIA PUESTA DEJANDO A LA VISTA LOS GRANDES SENOS DE MISATO, SHINJI AL VER LOS PEZONES ROSADOS DE MISATO COMENZÓ A CHUPAR UNO DE ELLOS MIENTRAS PELLIZCABA EL OTRO MISATO AL SENTIR LA LAS CARICIAS DE SHINJI EMPEZÓ A GEMIR DULCEMENTE DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS DE SHINJI BAJO A LA PARTE MAS DELICADA DE MISATO ESTA AL VER LO QUE SHINJI ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACER SONRIÓ DE FORMA SEDUCTORA

SHINJI RÁPIDAMENTE LE DESGARRO LA ROPA A MISATO Y COMENZÓ A LAMER LA INTIMIDAD DE MISATO Y AL MISMO TIEMPO METIÓ SU DEDO DEL MEDIO EN LA VAGINA DE MISATO

MISATO SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA DE PLACER

-MAS DEME MAS SHINJI-KUN

SHINJI AUMENTO EL RITMO DE SUS CARICIAS

-SHINJI-KUN ME VOY A CORRER AAA! ME CORRO ME CORRO

MISATO SE CORRIÓ EN LA CARA DE SHINJI Y ESTE COMENZO A TOMARSE EL PRECIADO LIQUIDO CUANDO TERMINO DE TOMARSE LOS FLUIDOS DE MISATO SHINJI SE SACO EL PANTALÓN Y DEJO VER SU PENE EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR MISATO AL VER EL MIEMBRO DE SHINJI EN PLENA ERECCIÓN COMENZÓ A BABEAR

-MISATO-CHAN QUIERO QUE TE ENCARGUES DEL PEQUEÑO SHINJI

MISATO SE MORDIÓ EL LABIO INFERIOR SI SE ACERCO AL PENE ERECTO DE SHINJI Y LO INTRODUJO EN SU BOCA ASTA LA BASE Y ASÍ CONTINUO CHUPANDO EL PENE DE SHINJI ASTA QUE ESTE SE CORRIÓ EN SU BOCA

CUANDO EL JUEGO PREVIO TERMINO SHINJI CARGO A MISATO LA LLEVO A SU CUARTO Y LA TIRO A LA CAMA

-TE VOY A HACE MÍA MISATO-CHAN

-SI TÓMAME SHINJI-KUN Y CONVIERTE EN TU PERRA

-TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN MI ESCLAVA-DICHO ESTO SHINJI PENETRO A MISATO CON MUCHA FUERZA CAUSANDO QUE ESTA DIERA GEMIDOS DE PLACER SHINJI CONTINUO SUS EMBESTIDAS POR UN BUEN RATO ASTA QUE MISATO COMENZÓ A DECIRLE QUE LE DIERA MAS DURO ENTONCES SHINJI ACELERO SUS EMBESTIDAS

-SHINJI-KUN ME VOY A CORRER

-YO TAMBIÉN MISATO-CHAN

SHINJI ACELERO AUN MAS Y AL FINAL LE DIO UN APASIONADO BESO A MISATO PARA TERMINAR CON UN GRAN ORGASMO DE AMBAS PARTES

-SHINJI-KUN AUN TIENES ENERGÍAS PARA MAS CIERTO

SHINJI SONRIÓ IRÓNICAMENTE AL DARSE CUENTA DEL LIÓ EN EL QUE SE HABÍA METIDO... AL DÍA SIGUIENTE SHINJI SE ESTABA PREPARANDO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA PERO ALGO ESTABA MAL Y ESO ERA SU CARA SI SU CARA TENIA UNAS OJERAS ENORMES Y NO SOLO ERA SU APARIENCIA SINO QUE TAMBIÉN SE SENTÍA MUY CANSADO POR EL OTRO LADO MISATO SE VEÍA HUBIERA TOMADO ALGÚN TIPO DE ELIXIR DE REJUVENECIMIENTO

-YA ME VOY MISATO-CHAN

-QUE TE VALLA BIEN SHINJI-KUN A Y VUELVE TEMPRANO QUE HOY NOS TOCA SEGUIR

-AJAJJAJA-RIÓ SHINJI CON TEMOR SI ESO SEGUÍA MORIRÍA MUY JOVEN

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS CONTINUARA MUY PRONTO

SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR ENVIARLAS Y COMO Mines of Salmon ME SUGIRIÓ TENGO PLANEADO INCLUIR CHICAS DE OTROS ANIMES/MANGAS SI TIENEN ALGUNA EN MENTE QUE ENCAJE EN LO QUE TIENE PLANEADO SHINJI YA SABEN SU VENGANZA PUES PUEDEN ENVIARME EL NOMBRE Y EL ANIME/MANGA AL QUE PERTENECE LA CHICA CON ESTO DICHO ME DESPIDO HASTA EL PROSIMIO EPISODIO


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 EL TRATO DE GENDO

-Humano hablando- "humano pensando" =Narración=

=Shinji estaba caminando con rumbo a su escuela, y entonces comenzó a pensar=

"que hago par librarme de misato, si esto sigue voy a terminar muerto antes de poder vengarme. Cálmate shinji solo tienes que idear un buen plan que me ayude a satisfacer a misato, claro sin morir, si eso tiene que funcionar después de todo soy muy inteligente"

=shinji llego al salón, cuando entro fue recibido por algunas miradas de curiosidad, de amor por parte de hikari y por ultimo de odio, este ultimo claramente era toji. Que parecía querer matarlo a la primera de cambio. Shinji lo ignoro y siguio su camino. Las clases ya abina terminado. y shinji se encontraba en la azotea con hikari=

-Shinji puedo preguntarte algo-

-SI hikari-chan puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

-Como es pilotar esos robots gigantes, no te da miedo ya sabes, tienes que pelear con monstruos que son capaces de destruir la ciudad-

-pues no es tan malo, el eva que yo piloto es algo especial, como decirlo... ya se, el es.. mejor dicho ella es muy muy fuerte esos monstruos nunca podrían derrotar a el ava 01"

=Hikari se quedo mirando a shinji mientras se preguntaba, por que le tiene tanta fe ese robot llamado eva, con eso en mente se decidió a preguntar=

-Shinji por que le tienes tanta confianza al eva 01-

-Eso es porque en el eva 01 esta el alma de mi madre-

=cuando shinji termino de hablar hikari estaba con la boca abierta, pero después de unos segundos pensó, ya se, lo que el quiere decir es que su madre construyo el eva. cuando hikari estaba a punto de hacer su pregunta alguien los interrumpió, ese alguien era rei ayanami. y cuando shinji la vio penso ya llego, esta ves es mucho mas rápido, sera que es por lo fácil que derrote a su hermano=

-Shinji ikari-san nos necesitan en nerv, yo me adelantare-

=Con eso dicho rei intento irse del lugar pero fue detenida por alguien que la tomo de la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, y el que la detenía era nada mas y nada menos que shinji=

-Necesitas algo shinji ikari-san-

-Epera un segundo iré contigo-

=Después de despedirse de hikari con un beso, shinji comenzó a caminar junto a rei, y entonces comenzó uno de sus pensamientos internos=

"Ummmu si rei es muy parecida a mi madre"

=Si no supiera que es un clon de su madre y de lilith hubiese creído que era alguna clase de hermana perdida, ocultada por su padre para convertirla en su esclava sexual, claro todo este era respaldado por la obsesión de gendo por yui. claro si puede idear un plan para destruir el mundo todo en pro de recuperar a yui entonces por que no esclavizaría a una pequeña y adorable niña solo porque es igual que su esposa, si eso era lo que shinji pensaba=

=Rei se percato de la mirada de shinji y decidió preguntar por que la miraba fijamente=

-Shinji ikari-san pasa algo-

-No es nada rei-chan, solo me preguntaba como te trataba mi padre. a y podrías solo llamarme por mi nombre es algo molesto que me estés llamando shinji ikari-san-

-Esta bien te llamare ikari-san, y con respecto a tu pregunta podría preguntar por que es que quieres saber-

-No es nada especial solo quería saber como es mi padre cuando están solos después de todo eres igual a mi madre-

-pues cuando estoy con el comandante a solas el constantemente me dice que soy hermosa, supongo que es por lo que acabas de decir, y solo lo dice porque soy parecida a su esposa-

"Queeeee!, padre eres de lo peor no solo planeas destruir el mundo sino que tambien cometer adulterio con una hermosa y virginal rei. padre cada día te odio mas no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a la pequeña rei, tranquila rei yo te salvare de ese degenerado, de la misma manera que tu me salvaste de ese mundo destruido, que por cierto yo mismo destruí, aunque espera un segundo esa no era la mimas rei que esta la otra era una rei que yo cree, y se supone que esta rei es cómplice de mi padre y quiere ayudarlo a destruir el mundo... pero aun así rei es muy mona solo tienes que mirarla para sentir que tu corazon quiere estallar mientras dice kawaii, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, yo te sacare del lado oscuro... y te traeré a este lado aun mas oscuro. esas ultima parte no tienes que saberla"

=Mientras que shinji y rei se dirijian a nerv, en el propio nerv se encontraba gendo pensando en lo que le ofrecería a shinji para que se uniera a el, ya que parecía que el niño no se dejaría manipular, y tambien esta que para que pilotara el eva pidió una gran suma de dinero, si sumas estas dos partes comprenderías que el pedirá algo que muy grande, tal ves algo que gendo no podría darle=

"Que puedo ofrecerle a ese mocoso malcriado, seria mucho mas fácil si solo me encargara de shinji pero el eva 01 no permitirá a otro piloto que no sea shinji, y no puedo permitirme perder el poder de la unida 01 si eso pasara todo fracasaría"

=Ese era el pensamiento de gendo hasta que escucho a fuyutsiki hablar=

-Gendo tu hijo y rei están aquí-

-como llegaron juntos-

-si y parece que están muy felices-

-felices?-

=Gendo estaba curioso rei no reía o parecia estar feliz cuando estaba con el. esto molesto a gendo como era posible que su hijo hiciera algo que el no pudo hacer, pero se calmo al instante y comenzó a pensar en un plan que le ayudaría a manipular a shinji. y mientras todo esto pasaba en nerv en uno de los muchos refugios de tokyo 3 se encontraban dos adolescentes hablando=

-Toji vamos a ver como pelea el chico nuevo-

-Ya te dije que no quiero ir si tu quieres ir entonces ve tu solo-

-Que te pasa toji desde que vimos a shinji besándose con hikari as estado muy enojado todo el tiempo-

-Callate! eso no es problema tuyo-

-Esta bien te dejare ne paz-

=Si los que estaban hablando eran toji y kensuke, despues de que toji lo gritara kensuke se decidió a ir a ver al pelea el solo. y mientras kensuke buscaba un buen lugar para ver la pelea, en nerv shinji se encontraba en el eva preparado para salir=

-Comandante el eva 01 esta listo para salir-

-Entonces que espera capitan katsuragi de la orden de lanzamiento-

=Misato frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de gendo, y pensó por que el no era como shinji, y asi es como misato comenzó a pensar como era shinji y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a babear después de unos segundos de fantasear volvió a la realidad=

-Muy bien envíen a la unidad 01-

-A sus ordenes capitán-

=Escalmo maya ibuki, y de esa manera comenzó otra batalla por la supervivencia de la humanidad, cuando shinji salio a la superficie vio a Shamshel, el cuarto ángel. mientras en nerv todos estaban muy nerviosos por la presencia del ángel, en la cabina del eva shinji comenzó a reír a carcajadas=

-Que es tan gracioso shinji-kun-

-No es nada misato-chan es solo que su forma es como la de un dildo gigante, acaso no te das cuenta es ridículo que un "ángel" tenga la apariencia de un consolador, donde están las alas y la aureola-

=Al escuchar a shinji todos se quedaron callados mientras veían al ángel, entonces notaron el porque de las risas de shinji y una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por la frente de todos los presentes. mientras shinji reía el ángel estaba viendo al eva fijamente, y al ver que no se movía, el ángel ataco. el ángel atrapo a shinji con sus látigos de energía y lo lanzo contra una montaña=

-Shinji-

=Grito misato con evidente preocupación en la vos. por su lado shinji estaba pensando en lo idiota que era al bajar la guardia=

"Nota menta para el futuro no volver a bajar la guardia nunca"

=Mientras shinji pensaba, maya se percato de la presencia de kensuke=

-Capitan hay un civil a unos pocos metros de la unidad 01-

-Que y que hace un civil afuera de los refugios en medio de una batalla como esta-

-No lo se pero parece que es un estudiante-

=Mientras en el geo frente se preguntaban que hacer con kensuke, shinji ya estaba planeando como usarlo=

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí si no es el señor obsesionado con los eva, umm tal ves el me pueda ayudar en algo que tenia pensado hasta donde se asuka tendrá que probar la unidad 04 que se convirtiera en un ángel y a causa de eso comenzara a disminuir su tasa de sincronisacion a y por el otro que le jode la mente, si este pendejo me servirá, haré que lo elijan como piloto de la unidad 04 y así me quito un problema de encima, lo del otro ángel y lo podre arreglar cuando llegue el momento"

=Si shinji estaba tratando de ayudar a asuka, por que te preguntas, pues muy fácil es porque en los planes de shinji esta el usar a los pilotos y sus evas para su venganza después de todo shinji se enfrenta a seele que es algo así como el titiritero de esta y historia, y no hay que olvidar a gendo que aunque no lo parezca le falto poco para ser, el causante del tercer impacto y no shinji. y así es como están las cosas, y como shinji quiere que su venganza no se un fracaso tiene que tener aliados fuertes, y que mejor aliado que alguien que puede pilotar una de las armas mas poderosas del mundo, y aunque asuka es una pendeja, hay que reconocer que es necesaria para los planes de shinji=

-Shinji-kun me escuchas-

-Si que pasa misato-chan-

-Quiero que le digas al chico que esta a tu lado que entre en la cabina del eva-

-Tu siempre tan piadosa misato-

=Dicho esto, shinji le dijo a kensuke que entrara al eva, cuando kensuke entro, shinji corto la comunicación con nerv y le hablo a kensuke"

-Te gustan los evas cierto kensuke-

-Claro que si como no me gustaría, después de todo soy un hombre a que hombre no le gustan las armas-

-Ya veo y que dirías si te digo que yo te puedo ayudar a que seas un piloto de eva-

-Es en serio-

-Claro por que mentiría-

-Entonces yo aria cualquier cosa que me pidieras-

=Shinji sonrió como si fuera un demonio=

-Entonces lo que aras sera lo siguiente-

=Unos minutos después shinji restableció la comunicación y le hablo a misato=

-Misato-chan voy a acabar con el ángel-

-Muy bien, pero shinji que paso por que cortaste la comunicación-

-A eso fue para hablar de lago con mi amigo kensuke-

-Y se podría saber que era-

-De porno-

=Todos en la sala de operaciones se quedaron mudos al escuchar la respuesta de shinji, y algunos tenían una cota de sangre saliendo de su nariz=

-Muy bien entonces, puedes proseguir con la eliminación del enemigo-

-A sus ordenes -

=Habiendo acabado de hablar, shinji se paro y corrió a donde estaba Shamshel, el ángel al percatarse de la presencia de shinji comenzó su ataque. shinji esquivo todos los ataques del ángel como si no fueran nada, segundos después shinji estaba en frente del ángel y lo siguiente que paso fue que shinji atravesó el nucleo del ángel con su cuchillo progresivo. habiendo acabado con el ángel shinji volvio al geo frente donde fue felicitado por su gran actuación=

"Supongo que hora de un descanso"

=Cando shinji estaba por irse fue detenido por fuytsuki el perro de gendo=

-Buenos días fuyutsuki-san, en que podría ayudarlo-

=Dijo shinji haciendo todo lo posible para no morderle la yugular al maldito viejo lameculos=

-Shinji-san su padre lo quiere ver-

"A el puto viejo emo quiere verme... sera que me a descubierto, nop eso es imponible nadie aparte de mi persona sabe lo que planeo, a menos que el pueda leer la mente algo que no me sorprendería, si la rei que yo cree puede viajar en el tiempo no seria raro que la rei que le creo pueda hacer eso, pero estar aquí parado como un bobo no servirá de nada"

-Esta bien en donde esta mi padre-

-Ben conmigo yo te guiare-

=Pasados unos minutos shinji llego a la oficina de su padre, en la oficina estaba gendo sentado detrás de su escritorio y a su lado estaba rei con su tipica mirada sin emociones, shinji al ver a rei le guiño el ojo, rei al ver la acción del tercer elegido se sonrojo un poco, este acto no fue pasado por alto, por gendo que se enojo mucho al recordar que rei nunca mostró esa reacción cuando el la elogiaba, pero su enojo se desvaneció en el aire cuando recordó para que llamo a su hijo=

-Shinji quiero decirte algo muy importante, y quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie-

=Shinji miro a gendo a los ojos fijamente como si tratara de descifrar que le iban a decir=

"Que querrá este viejo no me ira a decir su plan... o si"

-Esta bien comandante no le diré a nadie-

=Dio shinji con una voz seria que pareció convencer a gendo, que continuo con la conversación=

-Dime hijo tu recuerdas a tu madre-

-Si pero que tiene eso que ver con esto, acaso quieres que te acompañe a su tumba"

-No shinji, mejor te lo pregunto de otra manera, tu quieres a tu madre-

-Mas que a ti, por que preguntas, mejor ve al grano o me ira!-

=shinji que comenzó a enojarse, ya que presentia lo que se avecinaba=

-Lo que quiero decir es yo conozco una manera de revivirla, y necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo-

=Dicho eso gendo comenzó a hablar sobre su plan de provocar el tercer impacto, como lograría convertirse en un ser inmortal y con una inmensa inteligencia y lograría resucitar a yui, claro todo esto a costa de los millones de vidas que habitan el planeta. pero la mejor parte es que dijo que el tambien resucitaría a shinji y que le daría lo que quisiera a cambio de ayudarlo, claro que shinji sabia que eso era una falacia tan grande como el monte fuji. pero el no le diría eso a su padre de echo esta era un gran oportunidad para conseguir información de seele y estar siempre al tanto de los planes des su padre, el sabia que su padre no lo traicionaría, por que porque no era necesario, porque shinji moriría en el tercer impacto, ese echo le garantizaba que su padre no le mentiría en ninguna parte de su plan, claro a excepción de la parte ne que lo revivían, shinji sabia que era posible revivir a los humanos con el poder que se obtenía al juntar lilith y adan, pero tanbien sabia que su padre no lo reviviría, y si shinji quería devuelta a su madre el ya sabia como sacarla del nucleo del eva sin tener que matar a todas las personas del mundo=

-Padre lo que me as dicho es cierto-

-Si shinji, una ves que consiga el poder de lilith y adna te revivire a ti a tu madre y a todos los humanos del mundo, y no solo eso creare un mundo mejor sin injusticias, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda-

"Jajajajajjajaj un mundo sin injusticias, mírate eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo. pero bueno es hora de actuar un poco"

=Shinji de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar. gendo fuyutsiki y rei se sorprendieron al ver a shinji llorando=

-Padre lo siento por haber dudado de ti ahora veo que lo que estabas haciendo aquí es por el bien de la humanidad, ya veo por que tuviste que abandonarme, lo siento por haberte juzgado sin saber tus razones-

-Tranquilo hijo todos cometemos errores-

=Dijo gendo mientras abrazaba a shinji, pero en su mente estaba pensando en lo fácil que fue=

"Ja al final solo es un niño ingenuo, y yo que pensé que pediría algo que no podria darle, ja yo incluso estaba preparado para darle a rei como su juguete después de todo en los reportes dice que tiene una gran afición por las mujeres hermosa, pero solo necesite contarle unas pequeñas mentiras para convencerlo jajajajajajj que idiota shinji parece que te sobrestime"

-Entonces hijo me ayudara con mi plan-

-Si padre are lo que sea necesario para ayudarte a crear un mundo mejor-

-Gracias hijo-

=Con el trato echo shinji y gendo hablaron sobre algunas cosa sin importancia. cuando shinji termino de hablar con su padre salio de nerv con rumbo a una agencia de empleo tenia la intención de contratar a un maid que se hiciera cargo de la mansión, pero a mitad de camino vio a una mujer escarbando en la basura, la mujer tenia el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y iba vestida con harapos, lo unico que se veía bien era su hermoso cabello rojo como la sangre=

FLASBACK HACE CINCO MESES

=En algún lugar del espacio se estaba librando una gran batalla entre dos gigantescas maquinas, estas maquinas eran el tengen toppa gurren lagann que era pilotado por algunos miembros de la raza humana, mientras que la otra maquina era(no recuerdo su nombre pero es el mecha de la pelea final ya saben el que pilota el ser anti espiral) pilotada por una raza que se denominaba a si mismos cono anti espirales, esta pelea que dejaba en ridículo el poder de los ángeles y los eva, ya se había extendido por mucho tiempo y los humanos comenzaron a cansarse, pero el que se hacia llamar ser anti espiral no mostraba signos de fatiga, en medio de la pelea uno de los pilotos del mecha tengen toppa gurren lagann hablo=

-Simon tenemos que retirarnos o vamos a morir aquí-

=La que hablo fue una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos dorados, la hermosa mujer llevaba un traje muy revelador que dejaba muy poco a la vista, esta mujer se llamaba Yoko Littner, y era una de las mejores pilotos de ganmen que son los mecha de este universo=

-Calmate yoko nosotros podemos ganar solo tenemos que resistir un poco mas-

=Eso fue lo que dijo simon, nada mas alejado de la realidad, porque poco tiempo después el tengen toppa gurren lagann fue destruido en una gran explosión que sacudió a toda la galaxia, eso era lo ultimo que yoko recordaba antes de aparecer en una ciudad llamada tokyo 3, ella intento encontrar a sus amigos pero no lo logro es mas nadie aquí sabia sobre la brigada gurren, después de aceptar la idea de que estaba en otra dimensión echo respaldado por que este mundo tan bien era llamado tierra, y no cabía duda de que no había viajado en el tiempo, por que, pues porque si estuviera en el pasado los humanos ya habrían sido aniquilados por los anti espiral ya que habían sobrepasado el limite e un 1 millón de personas, pensó que los seres llamados ángeles eran lo seres anti espirales pero no esos seres no tenían ningún parecido a los seres anti espirales y no tenia forma de saber nada mas aparte de lo que las personas normales le contaban. y si estuvieran en el futuro la gente recordaría a la brigada gurren, y así es como yoko se rindió=

FIN FLASBACK

=Y eso nos lleva al presente y nos plantea la pregunta por que una poderosa guerrera como yoko esta escarbando en la basura, pues eso se debe a que yoko no sabe nada de este mundo aparte del idioma y no pudo encontrar un trabajo que no fuera de mecerá en un bar, pero perdió el trabajo una semana después de ser contratada por darle una paliza a un borracho por tocar su trasero, eso no hubiera sido un problema si solo hubieran sido un par de golpes pero lo que pasa es que yoko es una guerrera y muy orgullosa, y termino dándole una paliza tan brutal que el hombre fue hospitalizado y ella fue llevada a prisión de la que salio unos días después gracias a que el hombre no impuso cargos, pero cuando regreso, fue despedida. y esa es la historia de yoko=

-Oye tu que estas haciendo-

=Dijo shinji con curiosidad en su voz=

-Yo nada.. solo... estoy sacando la basura, si sacando la basura-

-Ya veo sacando la basura, dime por que me mientes, acaso no esta claro que estas buscando comida en la basura-

-Si lo sabes por que preguntas!-

=Shinji se tapo los oídos con las palmas de las manos para no escuchar el gran grito de yoko. shinji dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por la chica harapienta=

-Que quieres-

-Como puedes dejar a una hermosa chica aun sabiendo que esta buscando comida en la basura-

=Dijo yoko mientras hacia pucheros. pero esto no le importo a shinji que aparto la mirada y dijo=

-A mi no me pareces hermosa solo eres un sucia mujer callejera, pero si tanto quieres comida que tal si trabajas por ella-

=Los ojos de yoko brillaron con estrellas=

-Si trabajare en lo que sea-

-Sabes limpiar y cocinar-

-Siiii sii yo soy la mejor cocinando y limpiando-

"Ja si eres la mejor por que estas en la calle, bueno no es que importe con que lo haga bien es mas que suficiente"

=Paso una hora hasta la llegada de shinji y yoko a la mansión, cuando entraron fueron recibidos por misato que vio a yoko y no pudo evitar preguntar=

-Shinji-kun quien es ella-

-Ella es la nueva maid de la mansión necesito que la lleves a que se de una ducha y le preste una muda de ropa, mañana le compraremos ropa-

=Misato se quedo con la boca abierta viendo como shinji traía a una nueva mujer a su casa y ni siquiera se inmutaba, es como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ir caminando por la calle y encontrar a una mujer vistiendo harapos, tomarla y llevártela a casa=

-Esta bien pero estas seguro que ella no intentara llebarse nada cuando no estemos en casa-

-Tranquila eso no pasara verdad yoko-

-Es cierto yo no soy una ladrona-

=con esos dicho misato se llevo a yoko al baño, cuando yoko entro al baño penso=

"esto es genial, parece que por fin mi suerte esta cambiando, ahora que ya tengo trabajo podre comenzar a buscar una manera de regresar a mi hogar"

=Cuando yoko salio del baño se puso la ropa que misato le dio y bajo a la sala de estar=

-Siéntate yoko-

=Yoko se sentó como le ordeno shinji, después de esos misato trajo mucha comida, y shinji le dijo que podía comer todo lo que quisiera, y lo siguiente que vio shinji lo dejo anonadado, yoko devoro todo lo que había en la mesa en cuestión de minuto, pasada la sorpresa, shinji miro a yoko y hablo=

-Mañana te explicare que es lo que vas a tener que hacer en esta casa-

=Con eso dicho misato llevo a yoko a su nueva habitación, cuando misato regreso a la sala de estar miro a shinji con una mirada de depredador=

-Y bien shinji estas listo para jugar esta noche-

=al escuchar a misato, shinji lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír irónicamente y decir en su mente=

"Estoy muerto"

FIN CAPITULO 3 CONTINUARA

 _COMO ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME SUGIRIERON E COMENZADO A UTILIZAR MINÚSCULAS Y TAMBIÉN MAS COMAS Y PUNTOS, Y TAMBIÉN E PUESTO UN DISTINTIVO PARA QUE SEPAN CUANDO SE ESTA NARRANDO_

 _Y COMO VERÁN TAMBIÉN E DECIDIDO INCLUIR EN EL FIC A YOKO LITTNER DE TENGEN TOPA GURREN LAGAN, A Y PARA LOS QUE PIENSEN QUE YOKO SE QUEDARA CON UNA MAID PUES DÉJENME DECIRLE QUE SE EQUIVOCAN PUES TENGO PENSADO QUE SEA UN PERSONAJE IMPORTANTE PARA LA HISTORIA_

 _Y SOBRE LAS SUGERENCIAS PARA HACER OTROS FICS ESPEREN A QUE TERMINE ESTE Y VERÉ QUE HAGO_

 _Y POR ULTIMO GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MUY PRONTO Y SIGAN COMENTANDO ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS DE COMO DEBERÍA SEGUR LA HISTORIA DEL FIC COMO LA DE_ Martin Ramos QUE ME SUGIRIÓ QUE INCLUYERA A YOKO. Y TAMBIEN ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CONSEJOS DE COMO MEJORAR MI ESCRITURA ESO YA ES TODO QUE ME ALARGO MUCHO AHORA SI NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: LA LEALTAD DE MISATO

-Humano hablando- "humano pensando" = Narración =

= Shinji se acaba de despertar y se puso a hablar con su nueva empleada =

-Buenos días yoko-

-Buenos días shinji, que necesitas? -

-Solo quiero hablar de tu nuevo trabajo. Ayer me dijiste que eres buena cocinando y lavando ropa, pero eso es una gran mentira, quiero que me digas que sebes a hacer, y no me mientas o te echo a la calle-

= Yoko estaba pensando que decir, ella no quería decir la verdad. ¿Por qué no ?, pues la respuesta es muy simple, y es que ella solo sabe disparar un rifle de francotirador, pilotar un ganmen y por último y igual de inútil en este mundo, es decir, ella es profesora, pero lo que ella enseñaba en su mundo original no sirve en este nuevo mundo =

-Que pasa yoko no me digas que no sabes hacer nada-

= Yoko paro su tren de pensamientos y decidió nombrar su mejor habilidad=

-Yo se como disparar un rifle de francotirador, y no solo eso soy muy buena, yo nunca fallo-

-A ... acaso me estas tomando del pelo-

-¡No! yo estoy diciendo la verdad-

= Shinji miro fijamente a los ojos de yoko, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo =

"Um parece que no está mintiendo, pero de que sirve que sea una francotiradora ... tal ves si la convenzo de que mate personas por mi, si ella acepta sera muy útil"

-Yoko tu has matado gente, y no mientas, porque si mientes lo sabre-

= Yoko no sabia que decir, por esa razon decidió decir la verdad =

-S... si-

= Dijo yoko entre dientes. Pero shinji lo escucho perfectamente, shinji sonrio perversamente en su mente. Pero antes de que shinji hablare yoko dijo=

-Pero solo personas que quieran hacer daño a los demás-

= Lo que dijo yoko hizo que shinji sonriera aun más en su mente =

"Personas malas e ... esto lo hace todo más fácil, pero antes de que comience a usar a yoko-chan, si antes de eso tendré que lavarte el cerebro, comenzando desde ahora"

-Te entiendo muy bien yoko, también me he visto en la obligación de matar por el bien de la gente que amo-

= Yoko escuchó lo que dijo shinji y no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos y sus estudiantes. Yoko no pudo evitar sentirse triste, y preguntarse si todos estaban bien. Una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla. Shinji no savia que decir ante la escena, y como no sabia decidió preguntar =

-Que pasa yoko-

-Nada es solo que estaba recordando a las personas que quiero-

-ya veo. Oye yoko quiero ver que tan buena eres disparando, si quieres puedes ir a disparar-

-Enserio! -

-Si te llevare a un lugar donde puedes disparar todo lo que quieras

= Shinji y yoko salieron con rumbo a la casa de uno de los nada sospechosos amigos de shinji. Salto de tiempo, shinji y yoko llegaron a la casa del nada sospechoso amigo de shinji. Shinji toco el timbre de la puerta y salio un hombre gordo, con cara de pocos amigos, entonces shinji saludo =

-Que pasa esa es la cara con la que recibes a un superior, acaso tengo que recordarte cual es tu lugar-

= Duespues de que shinji le enseñara su lugar al pobre hombre gordo, entraron a la casa, shinji le pregunta a yoko qué tipo de rifle de francotirador usa. Después de que yoko eligiera un rifle de francotirador, yoko y shinji salieron en un auto prestado por el hombre gordo=

-Ya llegamos yoko-

=Shinji y yoko se bajaron del auto y vieron una gran pradera. Después de que ambos bajaran del auto, shinji estaba preparando los blancos de tiro, que en esta ocasión eran un montón de latas de cerveza. Cuando shinji termino de colocar las latas de cerveza, se dirigió a donde estaba parada esperando yoko=

-Estas lista yoko-

=Yoko miro a shinji y asintió con la cabeza. Yoko tomo su arma y se dispuso a disparar, shinji la miro con extrañase, por que? pues por que estaba apunto de disparar un Barret 107 estando parada, viendo lo que yoko estaba haciendo shinji pregunto=

-Yoko tu si sabes como disparar un Barret 107-

-Si por que?-

-Pues es porque si disparas esa arma estando de pie no le darás a nada-

=Shinji argumento pero yoko no le presto atencion y disparo. Shinji estaba con la boca abierta. Yoko le dio a una de las latas de cerveza, y lo mas impresionante es que el objetivo estaba a 1500 metros solo 300 metros menos que la distancia efectiva del Barret 107=

"Esta chica es una genio, creo que me saque la lotería"

-Que era lo que decías de no darle a nada-

=Pregunto yoko mientras tenia una sonrisa orgullosa=

-Muy impresionante, creo que eres una de las mejores del mundo sino la mejor-

=Yoko al escuchar los elogios de shinji inflo su pecho en señal de orgullo=

-Claro que soy la mejor yoko littner nunca falla a un objetivo-

-Claro-

=Después de muchos, pero muchos disparos y no fallar ni una sola bala, después de todo eso, se había echo de noche, y shinji dijo=

-Yoko es ora de volver-

-Si máster-

=Si yoko le decía máster a shinji, por que?, pues eso es porque shinji tiene el síndrome del amo de la mansión, y que es el síndrome del amo de la mansión, pues es lo que tienen los hombres que tienen una mansión y se creen nobles de la edad medio con sus maids que los llaman amo y ese tipo de cosas. Shinji y yoko llegaron a la casa y estacionaron el carro que les presto el gordo en el garaje junto con el carro de misato. Shinji entro en la mansión y busco a misato. Ya era hora de saber de que parte estaba misato en esta historia=

-Buenas noches misato-chan-

-Buenas noches shin-chan, necesitas algo-

-Si necesito hablarte de algo muy importante-

=Shinji le pidió a misato que lo acompañara. Misato siguió a shinji, y mientras caminaban estaba pensando=

"Me pregunto que sera, debe ser algo muy serio si tiene esa clase de mirada"

=shinji tenia una mirada oscura y enferma. Es la clase de mirada que shinji ponía cuando iba a matar a alguien, y por que la tenia en este momento?, pues porque es parte de la actuación=

-Misato-chan quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que respondas con la verdad-

=Misato miro a shinji y vio la seriedad en su mirada=

-Que es shin-chan puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

-Quiero saber, por que peleas contra los ángeles?-

-Para salvar a los humanos-

"Una respuesta inmediata, supongo que esto sera muy fácil"

-Ya veo... katsuragui misato, tu que arias si uno de los humanos que tratas de proteger intentara matar a todos los demás humanos-

-Por que preguntas ese tipo de cosas shin-chan-

-Solo responde-

-Yo creo que lo mataría, es decir seria por el bien de la mayoría-

"jajajajjajaj! por el bien de la mayoría, no sabia que fueras tan inocente misato-chan, pero esa inocencia es algo muy conveniente"

-Misato-chan tengo que mostrarte algo-

=Shinji saco un lapicero del bolsillo de su camisa. Este no era un lapicero cualquiera, era uno creado por shinji. Este lapicero podia grabar imagen y sonido, y todo lo que grababa se podía ver al conectar el lapicero a una pc. Shinji conecto el lapicero a la pc que ya tenia preparada para lo que iba a hacer=

-Mira con mucha atencion misato-chan lo que veras es algo muy importante-

=Shinji puso en marcha el vídeo donde se podía ver la escena en la que gendo ikari le confesaba su plan a shinji. Cuando el video termino misato estaba con la boca muy abierta=

-Y que piensas misato-

-Pues que le comandante esta loco, el y esos tipos de seele quieren matarnos a todos , y shinji tu tambien estas de acuerdo con lo que ellos quieren hacer-

-No!... te equivocas misato-chan eso solo fue una actuación, no podía decirle que no, si lo hubiera echo me habría matado-

-Tengo que matar a gendo ahora mismo!-

=Misato estaba muy furiosa, su cara ardía en ira, y mientras eso pasaba, shinji sonreía en su mente como si estuviera viendo una buena obra de comedia=

"Jaajajjajajja pero que idiota eres misato, no puedo creer que te dejes llevar por algo tan insignificante, pero bueno es hora de ponerla bajo mi control"

-Misato-chan espera un segundo, si vas a matarlo ahora lo único que conseguirás es morir-

-Pero si no lo hago el nos matara a todos solo por su estúpido sueño. Es que acaso no lo comprendes shinji el nos matara a todos. Y después de eso quien nos dice que de verdad nos revivirá-

-Lo entiendo muy bien pero si vas te mataran, misato-chan yo no quiero que te maten-

=Shinji estaba llorando, y misato al ver a shinji llorar se quedo congelada, al ver a un shinji que lloraba como si su madre acabara de morir frente a sus ojos=

-Note vallas misato-chan yo no quiero perderte-

-Pero que dices shin-chan, yo no voy a morir así que deja de llorar-

-Pero misato tu vas a ir a matar a gendo, pero el siempre esta alerta no podras matarlo moriras. Y yo no quiro que la mujer a la que amo muera-

=Misato no podia creer lo que shinji acababa de decir, ella pensaba que shinji veia su relación como un simple pasatiempos, es por eso que ella estaba tan sorprendida y no sabia que hacer=

-Shin-chan no es bueno decir mentiras-

-No! es una mentira yo realmente te amo, te amo con ardiente pasión y no puedo dejar que mueras porque estas furiosa-

-Pero shin-chan yo soy una mujer adulta y tu un niño, no puedes decir que amas a alguien como yo-

-No soy un niño, y yo puedo decir lo que siento, porque es la verdad-

-Shin-chan...yo-

=Shinji tomo a misato de su cadera y la presiono contra el mientras ahogaba las palabras de misato con un gentil beso. El beso se prolongo por unos cuantos segundos asta que shinji se separo de misato y la miro a los ojos, y dijo=

-Misato-chan yo te amo y no importa que hagas nunca podrás hacer que yo deje de amarte

=Misato se quedo en silencio y asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de shinji. Después de que todo fue dicho, comenzaron a besarse otra ves pero esta ves fue misato la que inicio el beso y no de una manera gentil sino de una forma salvaje. y mientras shinji se divertia jugando al Bondage con misato unos curiosos ojos dorados veían toda la escena con envidia mas que evidente, esos ojos pertenecían a una chica pelirroja, si esa era yoko que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de saber por que misato gemía tanto y cuando llego vio a una misato siendo sometida por shinji, y eso no era todo shinji y misato tenían caras lujuriosas y llanas de placer, y yoko al ver tal escena no pudo evitar excitare y desear estar en el lugar de yoko. Al dia siguiente despues de una noche de mucha "acció", shini y misato se encontraban miran doce el una al otro mientras todavia estaban acostados=

-Enserio crees que ese plan funcionara shin-chan-

-De eso estoy seguro, no tienes que preocuparte de nada yo me encargare de que todo esto funcione, tu solo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones y todo saldrá a pedir de boca-

=Shinji y misato estaban hablando de como era que deberían detener a gendo y por el momento el plan consistía en que misato debería seguir las ordenes de shinji=

-Entonces are lo que me digas shin-can-

=Con eso dicho misato se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, mientras misato estaba en el baño shinji pensaba=

"creo que esto salio mejor de lo que esperaba, supongo que poner sentimientos de por medio es un arma infalible, con esto solo me faltaría poner a asuka y rei bajo mi control, encargarme de seele y gendo. Umh ya falta poco para comenzar a cazar a los ancianos de seele claro eso solo pasara cuando le saque la información necesaria a kaji-san"

=Ya habían pasado varios días en los que shinji se había acercado a yoko a la que le habia comprado un bonito traje de maid. Tambien se habia acercado a hikari quien poco a poco se convertia en una pervertida todo eso gracias a que shinji la estaba moldeando para ser una seguidora del camino del pervertido, pasando de hikari a lo que en verdad es importante, shinji continuo su actuación y ahora era un hijo muy cariñoso con su padre y en lo referente a rei pues todo avanzaba sobre ruedas de echo ahora se encontraba en la casa de rei. Shinji estaba cocinando para rei, y rei estaba esperando a que shinji terminara de cocinar, pasados unos minutos shinji termino de cocinar y sirvió la comida=

-Aqui tienes rei-chan-

-Gracias shinji-san, y me podrias decir por que estas aqui-

-Y solo quería hablar contigo un poco no puedo-

-No es eso solo que... no es nada-

=después de comer, shinji vio a rei que tenia la cara roja como un tomate y estaba jadeando como misato cuando estaba muy excitada, shinji puso una sonrisa malévola y pensó=

"Parece que ya comenzó a hacer efecto, esto va a ser divertido"

=Si se preguntan a que se refería shinji pues es muy simple, shinji le había dado a rei un fuerte afrodisíaco en la bebida, y para que pues muy simple para someterla a su voluntad, lo hubiera echo de otra forma pero hubiera tardado mucho y si hay algo que a shinji le faltaba era tiempo=

-Que te pasa rei-chan pereces agitada-

-N..no es nada es solo que-

-Es solo que?-

=Rei se acerco a shinji hasta estar cara a cara casi besándose=

-Shinji-san me siento muy rara creo que tengo que ir ver a la doctora akagi-

-Enserio dime que sientes rei-chan-

=Rei jadeaba y jadeaba mas y mas, cada ves se sentía mas excitada=

-Yo tengo mucho calor y creo que me e orinado-

-A te orinaste, a ya se!, ven aquí rei creo saber lo que tienes-

-De...de verdad sabes lo que me esta pasando-

-Así es pero tienes hacer lo que yo te diga-

-Esta bien are lo que tu me digas-

=Shinji dejo salir una sonrisa oscura mientras miraba a la indefensa rei=

-Entonces que tal si vamos a tu cuarto así estaremos mas cómodos-

-Esta bien vamos-

=Shinji y rei estaban en el cuarto, rei estaba en la cama y shinji la miraba con ojos lujuriosos=

-Rei quítate las bragas-

-Pero es que-

-Verdad como soy tan estúpido de pedirte algo como eso-

=Por un momento rei se sintió aliviada ya no tenia que hacer algo tan vergonzoso como quitarse las bragas, pero esa no era la intención de shinji=

-Si mejor te las quito yo mismo-

-E.. espera shinji-san eso es muy vergonzoso-

-E acaso no quieres, pensé que habías dicho que harías lo que yo dijera-

-Pero es vergonzoso-

-bien entonces me voy adiós-

=Shinji se dio la vuelta como si fuera a salir del apartamento, pero ni bien dio un paso fue detenido por una vos que parecía mas un susurro-

-Espera shinji-san... puedes quitarme las bragas-

-muy bien entonces abre las piernas-

=Rei obedeció a shinji. Shinji comenzó a quitarle a rei sus empapadas bragas, y lo que vio lo dejo maravillado, la vagina de rei era de un rosa hermoso y no tenia ni un solo vello, su feminidad era hermosa y no solo ella se estaba mojando a chorros=

-Si ya se lo que tienes rei-chan-

-Enserio que dime-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que tu estas excitada-

-E..ex..excitada-

-Si rei-chan esta muy excitada-

-Pero la doctora akagi me hablo de la sexualidad y me dijo que esto no pasa a menos que-

-A meno que te masturbes eso es lo que ibas a decir-

-S..si-

-Dejame decirte algo rei-chan eso no pasa solo cuando tu te masturbas o cuando estas teniendo sexo-

-Hay otra razon-

-Si rei-chan-

-Dime cual es-

-Esto pasa cuando deseas mucho a un hombre-

-Cuando deseo mucho a un hombre... pero por que?-

-Como que por que, déjame decirte el porque-

=Shinji se acerco a rei y le susurro al oído=

-Es porque me deseas tanto que no puedes contenerte-

=Shinji lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de rei y con su mano derecha comenzó a jugar con la feminidad de rei. En el apartamento de rei se podía escuchar dos tipos de ruidos uno que parecía como un chapoteo de agua y el otro eran los dulces gemidos de placer de una chica=

-Shinji-san-

-Que pasa rei-chan-

-Esto es un poco vergonzoso-

-E...entonces parare-

=Shinji se puso de pie y se preparo para irse=

-Espera shinji-san, no te vallas por favor-

-Por que no debería irme acaso no dices que es vergonzoso lo que te hago?-

-Pe...pero es que-

-Acaso quieres que siga-

-...s..si-

-veamos quieres que siga poro yo no quiero seguir-

=Shinji le dio la espalda a rei pero una ves mas fue detenido-

-No te vallas por favor quédate-

-Rei tu quieres que siga cierto-

-Si!-

-Pero no es tan fácil, si tu quieres que siga tendrás que rogar por que siga-

=Shinji estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa de superioridad, por que?, pues porque el se había dado cuanta de lo bien que se sentía estar en una posición de poder en una situación como esta, y en esta situación se puede ver claramente quien tiene el poder=

-Si haré lo que sea para que sigas-

-Si es así entonces ponte a cuatro patas y ruega me. Di shinji-sama por favor cójase a esta perrita-

=Rei se puso a cuatro patas y se preparo para rogar. Shinji la miraba por encima del hombro con un aire de superioridad. Y rei lo dijo=

-Shinji-sama por favor cójase a esta perrita, cojeme y convierte me en tu perra-

-Como quieras Rei Ayanami-chan para cuando el día acabe seras mi perra me pertenecerás y me obedecerás, solo yo podre tocarte, solo me obedecerás a mi-

=Con eso dicho, shinji tomo a rei del cuello como si quisiera estrangularla y le dio un beso salvaje y lujurioso. Cuando el beso termino, shinji tomo la cabeza de rei y la acerco al bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones=

-Ahora quiero que me des placer como una buena perra-

-Si mi amo-

=Rei le bajo los pantalones a shinji y tomo su duro miembro entre su pequeñas manos=

-Vamos rei-chan di aaa-

-Aaaa-

=En el momento en que rei abrió la boca shinji introdujo su pene por completo en la cavidad oral de rei, esta al no estar preparada para lo que hizo shinji intento escapar, pero shinji la tomo de la cabeza y no la dejo moverse=

-Vamos rei-chan tienes que aguantar un poco si lo haces bien yo te daré un recompensa-

=Rei no pudo responder con palabras, así que lo miro con ojos llorosos en señal de aprobación. Shinji comenzó a penetrar la boca de rei=

-Ooo esto es genial rei-chan, esto se siente como si pudiera venirme en cualquier momento-

=Y de ese modo shinji continuo por un minuto mas asta que decidió dejar que rei respirara, shinji saco su mienbro de la boca de rei y esta al instante tomo una bocanada de aire=

-Que pasa rei-chan te esbas quedando sin aire-

-No mi amo podemos seguir cuando lo desee-

-Asi me gusta, abre grande rei-chan-

=Rei abrió su boca y shinji introdujo su pene por segunda ves. Pasados unos minutos shinji estaba a punto de venirse=

-Rei-chan voy a correrme quiero, quiero que te tragues toda la carga-

=Rei se preparo para lo que venia. Y shinji se vino en la boca de rei, la corrida fue tan grande que rei no pudo tragársela toda y de las comisuras de su boca se desbordaba el semen=

-Eso es buena chica, ahora que terminamos con esto que tal si te doy una recompensa-

=Shinji cargo a rei y la coloco en la cama con delicadeza=

-Abre las piernas rei-chan -

=Rei abrió sus piernas obedientemente. Llegados a este punto, rei ya era completamente sumisa y obediente. Shinji se acerco a la vagina de rei y sonrió con lujuria=

-Te voy a hacer sentir muy bien rei-chan-

=Shinji comenzó a lamer la vagina de rei, al mismo tiempo rei comenzó a gemir cada ves mas y mas. Shinji al escuchar los gemidos de rei comenzó a estimular el clitoris de rei que para ese momento estaba duro muy duro, y mientra can su mano libre manoseaba uno de los senos de rei . Rei ya no podía aguantar el placer su cabeza estaba en el cielo, todo se sentía tan irreal, asta que estallo en la cara de shinji, rei se corrió en toda la cara de shinji=

-Esto sabe genial sabe incluso mejor que el de misato, supongo que es porque eres una adolescente-

-No soy digna de sus alabanzas-

-Ya veo así que crees que no lo mereces, pues déjame decirte que mereces eso y mas si no fuera así entonces yo no te habría escogido como una de mis mujeres-

-Gracias mi amo, y no vamos a seguir-

=Shinji miro en su celular que hora era y pensó que ya era suficiente tenia que reunirse con gendo para encontrar la manera de que el pusiera a kensuke como el piloto de la unidad 04 y si no iba ahora mismo no podría hablar con gendo hoy, y que kensuke se convierta en piloto es algo muy importante=

-Lo siento rei-chan acabaremos esto en otra ocasiona-

-Entiendo amo-

=Con eso dicho shinji se acodo la ropa y solio con rumbo a nerv, y mientras shinji se dirija a nerv una todavia muy caliente rei se daba placer así misma=

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, SI DE ALGO SIRVE QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTUVE BORRACHO POR UNOS CUANTOS DÍAS Y OTROS CUANTOS HOSPITALIZADO POR INTOXICACIÓN Y OTROS CUANTOS CON UN DOLOR DE CABEZA MUY FUERTE

BUENO CON MI EXCUSA DADA ME DESPIDO DICIÉNDOLES QUE ESPEREN EL CAPITULO 5 QUE ESTARÁ LISTO MUY PRONTO... TAL VES


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: LA VISITA DE RAMIEL

-Humano hablando- "Humano pensando" =Narración=

=Shinji llego a la oficina de su padre y toco antes de entrar=

-Pase-

=Sinji entro y saludo a su padre=

-Buenas tardes padre-

-Que quieres shinji, habla rapido que estoy ocupado-

-Si padre, queria hablarte sobre la unidad 03. Recuerdas que me dijiste que estaría lista en poco tiempo-

-Ve al punto no tengo tiempo para estar hablando-

-Si padre, lo que quiero decir es si podría sugerir el piloto de la unidad 03-

=Gendo se quedo mirando a shinji en silencio por unos segundos, después de unos largos segundos, gendo hablo=

-Dime shinji quien es esta persona y por que quieres que sea el piloto de la unidad 03-

-Pues, la persona en cuestión es Kensuke Aida, y en cuanto a el por que, es muy fácil el tiene todo lo que necesita para ser un piloto-

-Y que es eso que necesita-

-Pues-

=Y shinji comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre el porque kensuke debía ser el nuevo piloto=

-Ademas si lo conviertes en piloto yo mimos le enseñare como pelear con los ángeles-

=Gendo lo pensó por un momento y luego hablo=

-Esta bien, pero tendrás que cumplir tu palabra. Ahora vete que estoy trabajando-

=Shinji agradeció a su padre y salio con rumbo a su casa. Para los que se pregunten por que gendo acepto tan fácil, pues la respuesta es que el pensaba que le saldría muy rentable que shinji entrenara al nuevo piloto, ya que la probabilidad de que el piloto falleciera o que permitiera que el eva sufriera grandes daños era mucho mas baja si shinji le enseñaba como pelear=

=Cuando shinji llego a su casa, se encontró con que misato no estaba, y como no tenia nada que hacer, fue a buscar a yoko, que en ese momento se encontraba en su cuarto limpiando su barret 107=

-Buenas tardes yoko-

-Buenas tardes master, en que le puedo ayudar-

=Dijo yoko con un sonrojo al recordar como vio a shinji tomando a misato de una manera tan salvaje y apasionada=

-Solo quería hablar de algo muy importante. Yoko tu sabes en que trabajo yo y misto-

-E.. creo que era para alguna organización militar, después de todo te e escuchado llamar a misato, capitán-

-Eso se correcto, y sabes contra que nos enfrentamos-

-Lo siento master, pero no lo se-

-No tienes que disculparte. Pon atencion yoko, te voy a contar la historia de los ángeles-

=Y shinji comenzó a narrar la historia de los ángeles y su objetivo de destruir a la humanidad=

-Entiendo master, pero por que me cuentas esto-

-Pues la respuesta es muy fácil, es porque necesito tu ayuda-

=Yoko miro confundida a shinji, se preguntaba para que necesitaba su ayuda, en todo el tiempo que ella había estado trabajando en la mansión de shinji, el nunca pidió ayuda en nada, esa era la fuente de su duda. Los pensamientos de yoko fueron interrumpidos por la voz de shinji=

-Yoko que harías si te dijera que hay humanos que apoyan a los ángeles y quieren destruir el mundo-

-Imposible, por que habrían personas que querrían destruir el mundo-

-Ese seria el pensamiento mas lógico, pero lamentablemente, la verdad es que hay personas que están apoyando a los ángeles-

-Entonces tienes que contarles a tus superiores y misato-

-Imposible no me creerían, me matarían o meterían en una prisión-

-Pero por que, y misato, ella podría ayudar-

-Misato ya sabe sobre lo que planean, y aun así no podemos hacer nada-

-Pero... aun debe haber al menos un rayo de esperanza-

=Yoko no podía entender por que estaba tan desesperada por salvar este mundo, después de todo este no era su mundo, pero aun asi ella era una muy buena persona que no toleraba, ver como el mal triunfaba. Yoko estaba a punto de llorar de la ira, pero sus lagrimas no salieron devido a las palabras de shinji=

-Pero no todo esta perdido, yoko no podemos acusar públicamente a los que están de lado de los ángeles porque ellos son los mimos que lideran las organizaciones responsables de combatirlos, pero podríamos deshacernos de ellos de otra manera-

=Shinji por un momento dejo salir su sonrisa malévola, asustando un poco a yoko=

-Yoko necesito tu ayuda para acabar con los hombre que quieren destruir el mundo en el que vivimos-

=Yoko dudo por un momento, ella sabia lo que shinji quiso decir cuando dijo que podrían deshacerse de ellos, poro después recordó lo que hubiera echo kamina en una situación como esta, y sus dudas desaparecieron kamina no permitiría que el mundo fuera destruido, haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar al mundo incluso dar su vida=

-Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda master-

-Enserio eres una buena persona yoko-

=Después del agradecerle a yoko, shinji comenzó a narrarle la que quería que hiciera. En medio de su narración, shinji se sorprendió al ver que yoko no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo cuando el le dijo que tenia que matar a los que están del lado de los ángeles, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Después de terminar su narración shinji y yoko siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. Shinji estaba en su cuarto pensando en como iba a conseguir la información de los hombres de seele, y entonces una idea vino a su mente y esta era que solo tenia que buscar persona relacionadas con seele en la supercomputadora magi, se supone que esta hay estan todos los datos sobre nerv y seele, y si no encontraba nada en magi siempre podría secuestrar a Kozo Fuyuksuki "la mano derecha de gendo" y torturarlo un buen rato y sacar algo de información=

-Ahora que recuerdo ya casi llega ese puto ángel Ramiel y la puta de asuka, esto se esta poniendo mucho mejor-

=Al día siguiente, shinji se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, con un personaje algo peculiar, este personaje era Kensuke Aida. Kensuke era un personaje secundario de evangelion, que en algunos fics gozaba de protagonismo, como por ejemplo seindo la pareja de asuka o de rei, pero muy pocas veces por no decir nunca era utilizado como piloto. La verdad era que a kensuke no le interesaba asuka o rei su único deseo era ser piloto de eva, daría sus mejores escenas lemon en sus fics si solo pudiera pilotar un eva aunque duera una ves, pero en este fic tendría el honor de tener un pequeño papel secundario como piloto de eva, y así es como comienza lahistoria de kensuke el asesino de ángeles=

-Y para que me pediste venir aquí shinji-

-Kensuke recuerdas que te dije que yo podría hacer que fueras piloto de eva-

=Al escuchar los palabras de shinji, los ojos de kensuke se iluminaron y sus pupilas se convirtieron en estrellas=

-Si lo recuerdo, no me digas que si voy a convertirme en piloto-

-Si pero antes de eso tienes que responderme una pregunta, recuerdas la que te dije que tenias que hacer para que yo te ayudara a convertirte ne piloto-

-Si lo recuerdo, me dijiste que tendría que obedecer te en todo lo que me dijeras-

-Eso mismo pero te diré una cosa ahora que ya seras un piloto-

=Shinji comenzó a acercarse a kensuke con una mirada sombría, kensuke se acobardo ante la mirada de shinji, comenzó a retroceder asta quedar contra la pared=

-Sabes kensuke yo odio a los traidores los odio mucho-

=Shinji saco de su bolsillo una navaja de unos 15/cm, y coloco la hoja de la navaja contra el cuello de kensuke. Kensuke estaba tenblando del miedo, kensuke no sabia que hacer estaba contra la espada y la pared, penso que seria buena idea gritar por ayuda, pero cuando lo intento fue detenido por un pequeño y fino corte en su cuello=

-Te dire esto lo mas claro que pueda para que lo entiendas, kensuke aida tu me obedecerás sin rechistar y si intentas negarte a seguir mis ordenes te matare, dilo, di que solo me obedecerás a mi y solo a mi-

-Si! solo te obedeceré a ti solo a ti-

-Muy bien, con esto dicho te entrego tu tarjeta de identificación, no la pierdas es muy importante, y para mañana es mejor que no tengas planes ya que mañana te mostrare las instalaciones de nerv-

-Esta bien-

-Entonces nos vemos-

=Se despidió shinji con una sonrisa inocente, que dejo atónito a kensuke, que se preguntaba como podía cambiar de casi matarlo a ser tan amable como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero eso pensamientos se fueron rápidamente cuando miro su tarjeta que lo acreditaba como uno de los pilotos de eva=

-Si! lo logre ahora soy un piloto de eva-

=Al dia siguiente, shinji y kensuke se encontraban caminando por los pacillos de nerv, en concreto se diriguian a la oficina de gendo ikari. Cuando llegaron tocaron y eperaron un minuta asta que le permitieron la entrada. Shinji y kensuke entraron a la oficina y se encontraron a gendo y kozo=

-Entonces este es el piloto de la unidad 03-

-Si padre el es kensuke aida-

-Muy bien estonces como prometiste espero que le enseñes, así no muera en su primera pelea-

=la respuesta de shinji fue interrumpida por la alerta de ángel=

-Parece que tendremos que terminar nuestra conversación aquí, tu kensuke quiero que te presente aqui en una semana para hacer la primera prueba de activación del eva 03, y tu shinji prepárate para entran en combate-

-Si padre-

=Mientras shinji caminaba al lugar en el que esta el eva, se preguntaba como destruiría al ángel que se aproximaba, bueno no es importara mucho, aclarando su mente siguió caminando con rumbo a su eva. y era el momento de pelear shinji estaba en su eva esperando la orden para salir y pelear, y se dio la orden, y el eva 01 salio y como en su anterior encuentro ramiel no perdio tiempo y ataco con su rayo de partículas, pero esta ves a shinji logro esquivar con una rapidez increíble pero lo que no se salvo fue el cable que le suministraba energía al eva 01. al ver que shinji se quedo sin energía y que acercarse al ángel era casi imposible se le ordeno retirarse, shinji cumplio con la orden al pie de la letra y se retiro evadiendo el rayo de partículas de su enemigo con gran agilidad y destreza. ya en los cuarteles de nerv se estaban realizando prueba para ver como debían proceder y derrotar al enemigo, después de saber acercarse era una tarea casi imposible, llegaron a la conclusión que la única manera de derrotarlo sin tener muchas perdidas era utilizar un rifle experimental de positrones, y mientras se preparaba el rifle de positones, a shinji se le ocurrió una gran idea y esa idea era cojerse muy duro a rei=

-Me necesita shinji-sama-

=Sin mediar palabra shinji tomo del cuello a rei y la puso contra una pared, shinji acerco su boca a la oreja de rei y le susurro a rei=

-Mi hermosa putita te voy a cojer muy duro-

-Pe.. shinji-sama estamos en nerv podrían vernos y oírnos-

=Shinji apreto su agarre en el cuello de rei y volvió a susurrar=

-Y que si yo digo que quiero cojerte tu obedecerás porque tu me perteneces-

=Las palabras de shinji muy lejos de ofender o intimidar a rei, la hicieron que comenzara a sentir calor en sus partes baja y comenzara a mojarse=

-Ahora arrodíllate y atiende a tu amo-

=rei se arrodillo y saco el pene erecto de shinji de su prisión para comenzar a chuparlo con mucho deseo, despues de unos minutos de que chuparan su pene shinji comenzó a aburrirse y decidió que mejor se lo metía y terminaba con todo antes de que los llamaran para pelear con el puto ángel=

-Ponte de pie-

=Fue la orden de shinji, y claro que rei la siguió al pie de la letra, shinji tomo a rei de su cuello y la puso contra la pared y le bajo su plug suit dejando espuesta la intimidad de rei, shinji comenzó a frotar su pene contra la vagina mojada de rei, causando que esta comenzara a gemir=

-Lo quieres no es así rei-

-...si-

=Dijo rei entre dientes=

-Si lo quieres entonces pídelo adecuadamente, pídeme que te que te la meta-

-Se lo ruego por favor meta su pene en mi sucia vagina mi amo shinji-sama-

=Algunos se preguntaran por que? rei esta tan sumisa, pues eso se debe a que desde su primer encuero "sexual" con shinji ella no a podido volver a ser a misma, rei se la pasa pensando en como de bueno seria que shinji la sodomizara y la hiciera gemir, aparte de sus pensamientos pervertidos ella se la pasa masturbándose cada que esta sola y eso que solo pasaron un par de días, pero que pervertida es nuestra kudere favorita no?. Shinji no perdió el tiempo y como se le pidió metió todo su pene en la virgen vagina de rei, de una sola embestida causando que rei pegara un gran gemido tanto de dolor como de placer=

-Te gusta no es así -

-Si me encanta por favor mas duro shinji-sama-

=Asiendo caso a la petición de rei shinji comenzó a embestir con mas fuerza, haciendo que rei gimiera mucho mas fuerte, y estos gemidos fuertes llamaron la atencion a un invitado ese invitado era kensuke, shinji al darse cuenta de la presencia de kensuke no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, es mas se dio la vuelta mientras seguía penetrando rei, cuando quedaron cara a cara shinji hablo=

-No sabia que te gusta espiar a los demás mientras están en pleno acto sexual ero-kensuke-

-E...e..e.. yo no es lo que parece, yo solo pasaba por aquí y los vi por pura coincidencia-

-Esta bien no tienes que preocuparte por nada si quieres puedes seguir viendo hasta que acabemos no me molesta, a ti te molesta rei-chan-

-Si a shinji-sama no le molesta a mi tampoco-

-Ya ves no pasa nada-

-e...-

=Kensuke se quedo con la boca abierta mientras veía a shinji y rei seguir con su "asunto" como si el no existiera, como vio que ellos no iban a para porque el estaba presente decidió que era mejor irse y hacer como di nada hubiera pasado=

-Mejor me voy-

-Entonces no vemos luego kensuke, tu tambien debes despedirte de kensuke, rei-chan-

-nos vemos luego kensuke-san-

=Después de que kensuke se fuera de la escena, shinji dejo salir su carga en el vientre de rei y penso, menos masl que se fue solo estaba aguantando las ganas de venirme para aparentar fiuu=

-Y bien rei ahora que terminamos es hora de acabar con el ángel-

-Como ordene shinji-sama-

=Pasadas 5 horas shinji y rei se encontraban listos para matar al puto ángel toca cojones, solo esperaban la orden para disparar el rifle de positrones=

-Shinji-kun estas listo para disparar-

-Solo tienes que darme la orden misato-chan-

-Comandante gendo el piloto esta listo para disparar-

-Da la orden de disparo-

-Como ordene comandante, shinji-kun ya escuchaste a tu padre es cuando estés listo dispara-

-Entendido. Entonces muere puto ángel toca cojones-

=Shinji disparo justo al centro del ángel derriban dolo de un solo golpe. Después de matar al angel Shinji salio de eva y fue a su casa. Cuando shinji llego a casa saludo a yoko y se dirigió a su cuarto, ya en su cuarto se acostó y comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba por venir=

"ya esta por llegar la zorra de asuko me pregunto como debería tratarla, y como debo infiltrarme en magi, tal ves la doctora akagi, bueno tampoco es que importe mucho solo debo ser paciente y todo saldrá bien, eso espero"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

BUENO Y AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 5

LES PIDO DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA PERO, POR LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE LES RELATE EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO MI MADRE A ESTADO MUY, MUY CERCA DE MI Y ME A DICHO QUE ME PONDRÁ A CAMINAR DERECHO OSEA QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE, ENTRE MI MADRE QUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ Y LOS EXÁMENES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD QUE SE ACERCAN ESTOY MUY CORTO DE TIEMPO, PERO BUENO ESO NO IMPORTA MUCHO, CON ESTO DICHO DÉJENME DECIRLES A LOS QUE ESPERAN A ASUKA QUE YA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SALDRÁ

A Y ESPEREN ES CAPITULO 6 QUE ESPERO NO SE DEMORE MUCHO, AHORA SI ADIÓS


	6. Chapter 6

**ASUKA Y KAJI**

* * *

-HUMANO HABLADO-

"HUMANO PENSANDO"

* * *

En este momento shinji esta en el interior de un helicóptero de nerv. Shinji esta mirando por las venta como si pensara en algo importante.

"Aaaa... Me pregunto que deveria hacer con la puta de asuka y el marica de ka. Tal ves deba matarlos a los dos, especialmente a kaji, ese bastardo seguro sera problemático"

Mientras shinji pensaba, el helicóptero aterrizo en un gran buque de guerra. Cuando el helicoptero aterrizo, shinji, misato y kensuke bajaron del helicóptero y fueron recibidos por un hombre alto y una cola de caballo. Este hombre es ryoji kaji.

Kaji es alguien a quien shinji siempre odio, el es el tipo de persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa desagradable en su cara, esto siempre molesto a shinji. Hasta el punto de que en esta vida, quiera matar a kaji de una forma muy viciosa.

El bastardo de kaji miro a misato y a shinji, y luego dijo.

-A pasado mucho tiempo misato-chan, puedo suponer que este hombre-cito de aquí es shinji ikari es héroe de la humanidad-

Misato no pudo responder ya que shinji se le adelanto.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme hombre-cito, y no digas que soy un héroe, esto es solo un trabajo. Me da asco que alguien diga que soy un héroe-

Kaji se quedo en blanco por unos segundos antes de retomar su sonrisa habitual y responder.

-Jajajaja tranquilízate hombre-cito solo es-

Kaji no pudo seguir hablando ya que sitino un ardor en su frente y luego un liquido caliente saliendo de el. Cuando kaji toco su frente por instinto se dio cuenta, el liquido que sale de su frente es sangre, pero por que?.

Cuando kaji miro sus alrededores para buscar la causa, se percato que shinji sostenía una navaja en su mano derecha, y que su oja estaba manchada con un liquido rojo. Kaji quería hacer una pregunta para resolver sus dudas pero fue detenido por las palabras de shinji.

-Te dije que no me llamaras hombre-cito. Maldito bastardo, o es que quieres morir-

Las palabras de shinji se dijeron en voz baja pero aun así se escucharon claramente.

La espalda de kaji se empapo en sudor frió al escuchar las palabras de shinji, pero lo que mas le preocupa kaji no son sus palabras sino, sus ojos, sus ojos no tenían ni un pequeño rayo de luz, parecían los de un pez muerto. Este echo hizo que kaji entendiera que shinji no estaba jugando, y que en verdad lo mataría si lo molestara de nuevo.

Kaji se dio la vuelta y dijo.

-No importa solo sigan-me voy a presentaros la nueva piloto de eva-

El primero es seguir a kaji fue shinji los otros 2 estaban conjedos en sus lugares, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar frente a ellos. Los dos se quedaron se quedaron quietos hasta que shinji los llamo, y entonces comenzaron a moverse.

Cuando misato llego al lado de shinji, ella le susurro a su oído

-Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, sabes que el trabaja para el ministro de interior, podrías ir preso si esto-

Misato fue detenidas por shinji que coloco un dedo en sus labios. Los ojos de shinji y misato se encontraron y shinji dijo.

-No le pongas tanta importancia, el solo es un bastardo molesto no hará nada-

Las palabras de shinji dejaron sin habla a misato, ella no podía creer que shinji estuviera tan tranquilo después de lo que hizo. Pero el echo de que shinji pueda tratar este tipo de asuntos como si no fueran nada, hizo que misato sintiera su corazón acelerarse y que su parte baja se calentara. En lo mas profundo de su mente, misato pensó.

"Este si es un hombre"

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con una niña pelirroja. Esa niña es obviamente asuka.

Asuka al ver a kaji sangrando, corrió asía el y comenzó a lanzar preguntas sobre su estado.

Shinji se estaba muriendo de riza con el espectáculo que le estaban dando gratuitamente. Pero su mente se detuvo por un momento ya que un puño se dirigía a su cara.

Asuka se entero de que kaji fue herido por el tercer niño. Cuando asuka vio a tercer niño pensó que no era nada especial, el se veía como un idiota cualquiera, así que ella pensó que podría darle una buena lección. Asuka se pudo de pie y corrió asía el tercer niño e intento darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Shiji vio el puño que se acercaba a su cara, pero era muy lento, shinji deicidio mover su cabeza a un lado y luego golpear el plexo solar de asuka con todas las fuerzas que pudiera.

* * *

asuka no sabia que fue lo que paso, su visión se volvió borrosa y luego se desmayo. y cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería. Lo que despertó a asuka no fue otra cosa que los ruidos de cañones disparando.

Asuka salio a la cubierta del buque de guerra y lo que vio fue, un ángel peleando con su hermoso eva rojo. Asuka no sabia que estaba pasando o mejor dicho no quería reconocer, el echo de que alguien mas pueda pilotar su amado eva. Asuka miro los alrededores en busca de una respuesta, y lo primero que vio fue a dos persona mirando el combate, entre le eva y el ángel.

Esas dos personas son shinji ikari y misato katsuragi.

Asuka se acerco a misato y pregunto.

-Oyo quien esta pilotando mi eva-

misato miro a asuka y recodo lo que paso.

* * *

Justo después de que asuka se desmayara el ángel, gaghiel comenzó a atacar, la flota de buques de guerra. Misato quería pedirle a shinji que pilotara el eva de asuka, pero shinji se negó, y en su lugar suguirio que enviaran a kensuke, para que adquiriera experiencia de combate real.

Y así fue como sucedió.

* * *

Shinji estaba mirando la pelea con mucha atencion, mientras asentía con un ocasional umu.

Pero mientras estaba concentrado en la pelea escucho una voz que a el le causaba mucha molestia, esa vos pertenece a asuka. Al parecer asuka se esta quejando de que alguien mas pilote su eva. Shinji comenzaba a molestarse por el escándalo que asuka esta armando asi que decidió intervenir.

-Cállate eres molesta-

Asuka escucho una voz arrogante y fría, era una voz que no le era familiar. Asuka volteo en dirección a la voz desconocida con la intención de gritarle, pero se callo al instante de darse cuenta que el dueño de las voz fue la misma persona que la golpeo hasta que se desmayo. Asuka podría ser arrogante y molesta pero no es estúpida, este hombre que hirió a kaji y la golpeo a ella no es una buena persona y definitivamente la volvería a golpear si lo molestaba, así que decido callarse por el momento.

* * *

Shinji siguió mirando la batalla que estaba a punto de acabar. En una pelea normal kensuke habría sido acorralado y en ultima instancia derrotado por el ángel, pero shinji le había dado instrucciones de como pelear sin ser asesinado en el proceso. Y resulto que kensuke es muy bueno siguiendo ordenes.

Al final kensuke termino matando al ángel sin sufrir mucho. Después de que kensuke matara al ángel, volvió al lado de shinji y comenzó a alabarlo como si fuera alguna clase de dios.

* * *

-Y eso es todo padre-

Shinji acababa de darle el reporte de como fue que combatieron al ángel gaghiel y trajeron la unidad 02.

-Buen trabajo shinji puedes volver-

-Si padre-

Shinji salio de la habitacion y dejo solos a gendo y fuyutsuki.

* * *

-Oye fuyutsuki no te parece extraño que ese chico kensuke pudiera pilotar la unidad 02 como si nada y vencer a un ángel-

El que estaba hablando era gendo. El parecía estar sospechando pero sus sospechas fueron detenidas por fuyutsuki.

-No es tan extraño, despues de todo la unidad 02 todavia no estaba totalmente sincronizada para la segunda niña, y en cuanto a vencerlos pues ya sabes que tu hijo lo guió en medio del combate, no es de extrañar después de todo tu hijo es un genio, en todo lo referente a combatir ángeles-

-Tienes razon tal ves solo estoy pensando las cosas demasiado-

* * *

Shinji estaba caminando por las instalaciones de nerv, mientras pensaba.

"Asi que tambien puedo comunicarme con las almas de otros evas, esto va ser muy útil en el futuro .

Shinji siguió caminando mientras pensaba en como todo esta a punto de ponerse incluso mas divertido.

* * *

 **Bueno con esto finalizo el cap 6**

 **Y en cuanto a la demora esta ves no tengo escusas, solo puedo decir que estuve flogeando y leyendo una novela ligera china llamada Emperors domination que esta muy buena**

 **Y si nunca na leído novelas ligeras chinas pues se la recomiendo muchísimo y no crean que son parecidas a la novelas ligeras japonesas con sus protas princesos que creen en la amistad y huyen de las mujeres, no en estas novelas los protas son todos dabass, no les tiembla la mano al matar a sus enemigos y sobre todo no son maricones con alergia a las mujeres.**

 **pues bien si les interesa leer novelas chinas aqui les dejos algunas recomendaciones**

Great Demon King novela

Martial God Asura

Emperor's Domination

Invincible

Against the Gods

Peerless Martial God

Otherwordly Evil Monarch

King of Gods

The Law Of The Devil

* * *

 **Tambien les dejo una pagina donde pueden encontrar algunas de ellas**

 **/novelas/**

 **Y si son unos flojos que no quieren leer tambien les dejo dos canales que suben estas novelas en versión audio**

krahs novela anime

TK Novelas Ligeras

* * *

Bueno ahora si me despido y le vuelbo a recomendar las novelas chinas están de puta madre


End file.
